


El Diablo Rojo

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: GTOP (Band)
Genre: Dirty Nasty Ass Fun, Food Kink, Food Porn, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, M/M, Smut, smut for smut's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: Jaejoong convinces Jiyong to join him at a Halloween party out in the burbs. Jiyong begrudgingly decides to go dressed an angel and Jaejoong dressed as Batman.A red devil catches Jiyong's eye... but will he capture his heart?





	1. Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> An angel, a demon and Batman all walk into a Halloween party... stop me if you've heard this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Soundtrack: 
> 
> Lil Devil | The Cult (the main culprit for this fic)
> 
> Bad Things | Jace Everett 
> 
> Die Engel | Eisbrecher 
> 
> Sinner | Drowning Pool
> 
> Am I Demon | Danzig
> 
> (s)AINT | Marilyn Manson
> 
> Superbeast | Rob Zombie
> 
> Another AFF cross post. Don't blame me if you get hungry for burgers amongst other things whilst reading, okay? :)

It was Saturday night and everyone was in Halloween party mode.

Jiyong’s begrudgingly dressed as an angel with a slightly rusted halo, gilded wings and head to toe white, all of it clinging enticingly to his slender frame. Jaejoong – dressed as Batman (which made Jiyong roll his eyes at him) – had asked him to think about what he was going to wear to the biggest Halloween party of all time months ago. Jiyong was not convinced that it would be the biggest Halloween party of all time. It was in the middle of nowhere for all he knew.

He had almost forgotten that he’d agreed to it, given how busy he’d been recently, until Jae reminded him the week prior. He sighed as he recalled the conversation because he knew that Jaejoong was prone to wild exaggeration at the best of times, but he couldn’t deny him anything when he put the puppy dog eyes on.

_Damn it all to fucking hell and back!_

And so, here he was.

Poured into the tightest white pants known to man at Jaejoong’s behest (thank the seven heavens for G-strings), a pristine white singlet and a close fitting white jacket with gold wings strapped to his back. Jaejoong helped him set the halo in place all the while taking great pleasure in doing his best Batman impersonation. It consisted entirely of him placing his hands on his hips dramatically, staring forward in a somewhat menacing fashion from behind his mask and declaring: “I’m Batman!” in his best estimation of Michael Keaton.

Jiyong laughed at his antics and shooed him out of the bathroom as he dusted gold eye shadow on his eyes and slicked a line of shimmering gold lip-gloss across his lips, he simply couldn’t afford the distraction. If he was going to be trussed up as an angel he needed to look the part at the very least.

Once they were ready, Jaejoong bundled them into a cab and gave the driver the address. Jiyong still wasn’t sure about this but seeing how excited Jaejoong was about this stupid Halloween party made him smile. He decided then and there that they were going to have a brilliant night instead of worrying about what he had next on his schedule.

They arrived twenty minutes later and the street they were deposited in had houses trussed up with over-the-top Halloween decorations and a number of different parties all in full swing. Jaejoong lead the way into the appropriate house and the place was absolutely heaving. To their immediate delight, there were a delightful bevy of sexy cats, nurses, vampires, witches and their ilk all squeezed into tight leather, PVC, corsets, very, very short skirts and very, very high heels and some with seemingly not much more than the heels.

Jaejoong dragged him inside and wandered off leaving Jiyong to appreciate the parties’ revellers on his own. Jiyong’s mood improved significantly as Jaejoong returned and thrust a vodka-and-something-red under his nose. Typical Jae, always finding the bar before ANYTHING else. In truth, he was thankful and smiled at his friend as he accepted the proffered beverage. He sipped the vodka concoction, it was as strong as hell, which was exactly the way he liked it.

Jiyong moved with Jaejoong into the large lounge room, which had been converted into a makeshift dance floor. They hung at the periphery watching the dancers sway and move as the heavy bass pumped through the place, shaking the fake cobwebs littered around the walls and doors.

Always a good sign.

As they stood chatting (yelling, in truth) over the din, a scantily clad devil slipped past and Jiyong’s breath caught in his throat. He almost choked on his vodka at the sight. Jiyong sipped his vodka while eyeing the enticing figure sauntering his way into the middle of the dancing throng. He was shirtless, dressed only in thick black boots and black PVC pants that appeared to be painted on, sitting low slung across lean hips and topped by a studded belt with an overly large goats head belt buckle.

From his head down to his toned, slender waist, he was covered in red body paint and glitter; his eyes were adorned with red contacts that were further highlighted with long false lashes. His tousled ebony hair sparkled with yet more glitter and two shimmering black points stuck out between his perfectly mussed locks. The overall effect was devastating and Jiyong wondered just how far south that red paint went...

Jaejoong nudged Jiyong with a knowing wink.

“Fuuuuuck!” Jaejoong panted, almost choking on the elongated word. “You’d let him lead you into temptation, wouldn’t you? Rrruh!” he barked next to Jiyong’s ear.

Jaejoong licked his lips as Jiyong took a long swig raising an eyebrow in consideration of Jae’s point before he swatted him in the arm and laughed, nodding his hearty agreement, even if his joke was utterly lame.

_Shall I count all the wicked ways in which I would let him...?_ Jiyong pondered as his eyes returned to the red-hot demon boy who was now shaking his goddamned money-maker on the dance floor. He openly appreciated the small Venusian dimples in his lower back perched just above the pert curves of his lusciously PVC-wrapped behind. When he moved and spun to face their direction, Jiyong almost choked as his gaze fell upon the demon’s hefty package. That PVC really did leave extremely little to the imagination...  

Jiyong flicked his eyes away as he downed more of the vodka but his eyes were quickly drawn back to him. Jaejoong reappeared with a new drink and swapped out Jiyong’s almost emptied one. Ji barely noticed the exchange entranced as he was, he bit his lip as the hot demon continued to sway and shimmy; he was utterly hypnotic and mesmerising. The guy could fucking move; the enthralling sway and rhythmic swing of his hips conveyed a lot more besides being able to dance.

His eyes slowly trailed up the fine specimen’s torso until he noticed that the delicious demon was starting directly at him. They maintained eye contact as he rotated his hips in a slow, lascivious fashion, his tongue ghosting across his bottom lip as he went. The entire display – purely for him, it seemed – set Jiyong’s entire body alight. To top it all off, the demon winked at him before he turned away again.

Jiyong was captivated and he couldn’t tell if the alcohol, the heady crush of people or the utterly delectable sights before him were making him overheat but he decided he was in dire need of more oxygen. He let Jae know he was heading out back before he made his way towards the door and into the blessedly cool night air.

There were more people dotted around the back yard in small clusters, most of them smoking, a lot more drinking and some caught up in blissful trysts under the canopy of fairy lights swaying in the gentle breeze.  

He found a secluded spot around the side of the house, away from the various groups and sat with his back against the wall. He leaned his head back against the brick as the reverberation of the bass from the party filtered through his ears, something familiar. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, thankful to be away from the throng if for a moment.

He dug a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from inside of his jacket and lit one up. He inhaled deeply and blew out the smoke into the night air. He took another mouthful of vodka and a long drag on his cigarette, closing his eyes as his mind had drifted aimlessly back to the beautiful glittering demon and the way he had looked at him, the way the light caught the delectably perfect curve and heft of his—

Jiyong’s salacious contemplations were broken by a gravel-voiced inquiry.

“Mind if I join you?”

Jiyong’s eyes flashed opened and alighted on his perfect demon, his sights aligned perfectly with his crotch and the sumptuous little hint of snail trail. The air around him had all but evaporated and he averted his gaze with a small cough. Well, fuck.

“Sure.”

Jiyong smiled as the demon slunk down beside him and he felt himself overheating again. He sat so close that their thighs touched from knee to hip and Jiyong steeled himself against the little jolts of heat it sent pooling directly to his groin. He busied himself pulling a cigarette from the packet and lighting it for him. The second the demon’s fingers brushed against his in accepting the cigarette, he squeezed his eyes closed, clenched his jaw and silently berated himself for acting so foolish.

“I’m Seunghyun, by the way. Thanks for the cigarette,” he said, nudging Jiyong playfully with his knee.

“Jiyong. And you’re welcome,” he replied.

“So, Jiyong. You’re new,” Seunghyun observed, “Haven’t seen you around before tonight.”

“I came with Jaejoong, erm, Batman,” he corrected himself. “In fact, he insisted that I come with him tonight, he’d been at me for weeks,” Jiyong said. “I almost didn’t.”

“Well, I’m very pleased that he was so insistent,” Seunghyun took a long draw on his cigarette and exhaled a blue-grey plume of smoke into the air above them before continuing, “and that you agreed to come tonight.”

Jiyong wanted to laugh but instead turned away to take a drag on his cigarette to hide his reddening face and a vain attempt to calm his ever-quickening pulse.

Seunghyun continued: “How is Jaejoong anyway? I haven’t seen him for months.”

“You know him?” Jiyong asked, intrigued as to their connection. He recalled his conversation with him inside and how Jae had said... certain things. Certain very highly objectifying and sexual things. He shook the thought off when Seunghyun spoke again. He’d have to ask Jae about that later.

“Yeah, we worked together for a while after college at the same firm. And you? How do you two crazy kids know each other?”

“We work at the same company. We’ve been friends pretty much since day one.”

Jiyong took a slow draught of his drink and a stabilising drag on his cigarette to help cool his jets. He wasn’t sure it was working. The more this divine creature sat and spoke with a voice akin to rich velvet caressing his ears like a sensuous lover, the less Jiyong was sure he’d be able to maintain his composure.  

“Ah, I see,” Seunghyun said arching an eyebrow at him. “Enough about work, though. I’m far more interested in learning about all things Jiyong.” He leaned in closer, turning his body towards him more fully, his red eyes shining in the half-light of the secluded spot. “Like, exactly what it’s gonna take to knock the shine off of that halo,” he said in a seductive whisper. Jiyong shuddered.

A knowing smirk teased the corners of Seunghyun’s mouth, which grew into a bewitching grin with goddamn fucking dimples. Jiyong felt like he was going to explode, his heart couldn’t take much more of this. The hottest guy he’d seen in his entire life up to this point was hitting on him and being so blatant that Jiyong couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jiyong felt his mouth go dry so he took another sip from his cup.

Seunghyun nudged him with his elbow and let out a small embarrassed chuckle when his line didn’t elicit the response he was expecting.

“Yeah, that was real smooth, right? Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

Jiyong barked a short laugh in response. He felt brazen and heartened by Seunghyun’s attempt and decided to let every fuck he’d ever given float off into the ether even though his heart hammered harder and faster than the beat thudding through the wall behind them. Jiyong’s insides trembled with the most exquisite and violent anticipation as he quickly downed the last of the contents of his cup to up his potvaliancy. Liquid courage. Fortune favoured the (vodka-assisted) brave after all.

“Actually,” Jiyong exhaled before continuing, “you’re quite spectacular and I’d love nothing more than to kiss you right now.” Jiyong turned to look directly at Seunghyun, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth at his own bold declaration.

Seunghyun laughed quietly, slightly taken aback by the pretty blond angel’s words.

“Well, how could I possibly resist such an enticing offer from one so beautiful?” Seunghyun rumbled low as he leaned into him, his eyes resting on Jiyong’s lips.

Jiyong mirrored his movement, his breath catching when their lips tenderly connected. Cigarettes were duly forgotten and flicked away as their lips moved together in a slow and synchronised fluidity. At first, it was the softest pressing of lips together and small delicate pecks that melting into a sweetly languid motion of lips lapping over and under and over again.

Jiyong’s head spun, unable to believe that he was kissing the object of his desire that he’d only spied less than half an hour ago. His lips were soft and warm and when his tongue gently lapped into his mouth, Jiyong reciprocated sliding his tongue in perfect rhythm with Seunghyun’s.

Seunghyun eventually maneuvered them so that Jiyong straddled his lap as their kiss deepened. Jiyong moaned into Seunghyun’s mouth as their kiss became a little more frantic, a little messier and their bodies began rocking together to create a delirium-inducing friction and fingers caressed taut flesh. Seunghyun pulled Jiyong back laying a teasing swipe of his tongue across the slightly parted seam of his lips. Jiyong pushed forward in an attempt to recapture his lips, succeeding momentarily before Seunghyun pulled him back again burying his fingers in his hair.

“You’re too much, Jiyong,” he said smiling, “What’s say we get out of here? I only live a few houses down,” Seunghyun suggested. He planted small kisses against the skin of Jiyong’s exposed throat making his eyes slip closed and he inhaled sharply at the contact.

“Okay.”

In that moment, Jiyong couldn’t have been more thankful that Jaejoong had badgered him into coming out for Halloween. 


	2. Part I - Carnalium incendia ignire

The Carnal Fires Ignite - Part I 

 

 

Seunghyun gripped Jiyong’s hand and led him towards the gate at the side of the house so they could slip away without too much notice being paid. Jiyong quickly let Jae know by text that he’d gone with Seunghyun and that he would definitely not be making his way back with him tonight, that they’d catch up tomorrow.

Maybe.

Jaejoong: _O RLY?! Call me tomorrow pls. With details. Leave nothing out! ;)_

Jiyong laughed as he slipped his phone back inside his jacket. He knew Jaejoong would push for as much detail as possible but Ji wasn’t entirely sure that he’d want to divulge very much of anything... besides which, Jaejoong had some explaining of his own to do.

Jiyong’s musings were broken as Seunghyun lead him to his door with a smiling: “Mi casa est tu casa”.

He hadn’t noticed that he still had hold of his hand and Jiyong’s stomach did little flips in wild anticipation, his lust for the man in front of him returning full force and commanding his attention when he spoke. As soon as they were inside, Seunghyun quickly flicked on the lights and lowered them down again before their eyes had time to adjust.

Seunghyun pounced pressing Jiyong up against the back of the door. He was held in place with one hand snaking in around his waist while the other cupped his cheek. His mouth was recaptured with a tentative slide of Seunghyun’s tongue along the seam of his lips. Seunghyun kisses him so softly that it almost makes his breath catch in his chest and his hips cant forward into him.

Jiyong’s once white clothes are covered in smudges of glittering red, as were some parts of his skin and his hair and he couldn’t wait for the rest of his body to be equally marked. Within minutes, the flames of their desire were consuming them whole and Jiyong’s halo slipped to the floor – given way to ardent fervour for the man he was busily devouring. His jacket and singlet were soon pooled in a mass of white fabric amongst their shoes in the entryway. The goats head belt buckle and Seunghyun’s horns were also dispatched in quick succession to join the other discarded items on the floor.

Seunghyun can’t believe they’re finally skin to skin, the heat from Jiyong’s body held him in check and he needed to breathe. He pulled back from his ravenous kiss, his fingers trailing down his body of their own volition as if they were committing every little ridge and dip of Jiyong's spine and ribs to memory. A memory he will likely relive time and time again when he was alone. But now, here he was kissing him into the wall, the small gaps between their bodies all but eliminated almost as though they were magnetic, physically drawn into each other.

“Jesus, you’re just...” Seunghyun huffed out a small sigh, his breath ghosting across Jiyong’s cheek and his words were quickly devoured in another hungry kiss as Jiyong surged forward to crush his lips into his. Jiyong’s kiss was intoxicating and he wanted to be overwhelmed by it, allow himself to succumb to the effects of the sweet poison contained therein. Seunghyun goes with it as though he’s a leaf on the tide...it’s entirely unnerving, relentless and dizzying in its hypnotic intensity and he simply wants more of it.

Seunghyun slowly manoeuvred them through their kiss to the leather chaise lounge, gently depositing Jiyong down into it. With each slide of their tongues, their hips grind together and the room is soon filled with the slick sounds of their kissing and the breathless moans, the leather of the chaise absorbing some, the rest echoing from the walls in a lusty chorus around them.

Seunghyun slowly moved his attentions down to Jiyong’s throat, nipping and suckling and laying teasing swipes of his tongue against his salty skin. Jiyong encouraged him with the most melodious breathy whimpers as he continued his slow descent. Seunghyun’s fingers traced teasing strokes around a nipple while his mouth laid claim to the other, the double assault sending delicious jolts of pleasure through Jiyong’s centre. He rocked his hips up into Seunghyun, his evident hardness rubbing against his chest.

Seunghyun smiled slapping Jiyong’s fingers away when he tried to undo his fly to get things moving. He slipped his fingers in Seunghyun’s hair instead as he gripped the zipper between his teeth and slowly dragged it down, the button the only thing Seunghyun let him touch. Jiyong rotated his hips up again and was greeted with the warmth of Seunghyun’s breath across his aching hardness. It was almost too pleasurable to bear on its own. He threw his head back and groaned low and long, hoping that Seunghyun would get the hint and touch him.

Seunghyun felt the air sucked out of his lungs as Jiyong moaned and writhed beneath him. Once he'd regained a modicum of control, he slipped his fingers into the belt loops at his slim hips and pulled down. He was rewarded with the view of the white G-string and Jiyong’s barely contained cock. He smiled as he frees him of the clinging white material until there’s nothing but the G-string left. He sat back to get a good long look at him in the dim light of the room and he was truly beyond exquisite.

Seunghyun chewed his bottom lip, his fingers slowly stripping away the last tiny patch of fabric from his prize. He takes another moment to fully appreciate the view of this pale, wingless and debauched Seraph – spread wide, so hard and aching – baring slight red smudges from his body paint, his pretty rosebud lips kiss-swollen and parted as though ready to blossom.

“Beautiful,” he whispers into the soft flesh between his thighs as he sinks to his knees.

He gingerly hoisted one of Jiyong’s knees over his shoulder and kissed a slow trail down a pallid thigh until his face is all but buried in his heady musk of his groin. Jiyong bucks and gasps and bites his lip, doing his best to maintain eye contact as the demon teases and strokes his most sensitive areas, all but the ones demanding his immediate attention. Seunghyun took his time breaking Jiyong down, laving slow trails and kisses along his inner thighs, fingers trailing along the opposite.

Jiyong’s breath comes in ragged gasps as Seunghyun’s tongue makes short work of him. All the teasing kisses along his thighs now giving way to something more intimate. Slipping below the perineum, Seunghyun spread his fesses for greater access. Jiyong keens loudly as Seunghyun’s tongue swirls into the small sensitive concavity, breaking him down further still, making Jiyong’s head drop back over the edge as his ecstatic pleasure mounts. Seunghyun continues his delicate assault until Jiyong's resounding cries change pitch and he moves up, ever upwards, that talented tongue giving him no quarter and Jiyong would never ask for it. 

He writhes and pants though each nibble and lap of Seunghyun’s tongue against his overheated skin, wanting his mouth everywhere, wanting to be torn down within the confines of the torturous ecstasy Seunghyun was delivering. If he’d opened his mouth and bared a serpent’s tongue, Jiyong wouldn’t have cared. He would have begged for him to lick him all over and tongue fuck him until he was raw and he would still beg for more of the same.

Seunghyun’s continued lapping a slow fiery trail from under his balls and all the way up to the tip of his cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip, suckling, before slowly devouring him down to the root. Jiyong bucked and gasped at the long awaited contact and the succulent wet heat of the demons’ mouth descended on him. Seunghyun’s mouth and fingers worked together in a flowing synchronicity, cheeks hollowing on every up stroke, suckling and pumping the angel beneath him until he was ready to pop like warm champagne. 

Seunghyun’s pace increased and Jiyong couldn’t hold back. His hips stuttered and his cries faltered as he reached his blissful climax inside Seunghyun’s talented mouth. Seunghyun swallowed down every last pulse as Jiyong rode out each shuddering aftershock before he released him with a slick wet pop.

Jiyong gasped for air, skin slicked in a glossy sheen of sweat that plastered some strands of blond hair to the side of his face. His eyes were glazed and unfocussed in the pale light and Seunghyun doesn’t believe he’d ever been fortunate enough to witness anything more beautiful. He was luminescent in his boneless and gasping state, and all at the behest of his dexterous ministrations.

Seunghyun sat back on his haunches quietly pleased with his handy work and licked the last traces of Jiyong’s essence from his lips. Jiyong leaned his head back and stretched. The sight made Seunghyun swallow hard and he stood up, his own aching erection evident.

“Water?” he offered.

Jiyong merely smiled and nodded, seemingly unable to form words as his breathing slowly normalised. He cast an arm across his face as he caught his breath while Seunghyun slipped into the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water that Jiyong gulped down in long draughts, eyeing Seunghyun all the while.

He placed the glass down on the nearest table with a small “thank you”. Seunghyun offered him a hand up off the couch and Jiyong moved in close to slip his arms around his waist.

“Hmmm, well now, this is kind of unfair,” he said, still a little breathless. “You’re still clothed and covered!” Jiyong said playfully, his hands gripping the tight hemispheres of his ass, making his hips grind into him, before latching his mouth onto his throat. Seunghyun moaned, deep and guttural, at the touch of Jiyong’s tongue gently lapping at his skin.  

“Mind if I get this red off of me first?” Seunghyun asked against the blonde’s head.

“No,” Jiyong responded, “as long as you don’t keep me waiting.”

“Promise I won’t be long, you can make yourself comfy in my bed,” Seunghyun offered, stepping away and motioning for him to follow him into the bedroom. The effect was that of Asmodeus leading him into all manner of wildly wicked and lustful temptations. Not that Jiyong had any recourse for not being led; he was already there and so beyond ready for whatever came next.

Jiyong followed, almost trance-like, and his eyes were drawn down the fine curve of his spine and once more landing on the Venusian dimples, then the luscious ample curves of his ass followed by the tight thighs beneath, all still detained so seductively within the black PVC. Once inside his bedroom, he climbed atop the covers, his knees only barely obeying his commands to move as Seunghyun slipped into the ensuite turning back to mention that he’d find everything he needed in the bedside tables.

Jiyong flicked the lamp on and opened the small top drawer where he found cigarettes and a lighter along with a clean ashtray. The next drawer down held the things they’d need for the night – condoms, lube, handcuffs, cock rings and a variety of other sex toys. He grinned to himself as he pulled out the array of items and placed them on the bedspread. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, drawing the nicotine-laced smoke into his lungs. He heard the water from the shower and lay on the bed, one leg hanging off the side, placing the ashtray on his stomach.

He finished his cigarette a few minutes later. When Seunghyun still hadn’t reappeared, Jiyong moved from the bed and knocked on the ensuite door. He didn’t get a response so he slid the door open and slipped inside, stepping over the bundle of black fabric on the floor. The room was filled with steam and he could make out the silhouette of Seunghyun’s naked form inside the glass. He looked down at himself and saw the red smudges that needed cleaning off and made his presence known by clearing his throat.

“Mind if I join you?” Jiyong asked, mirroring Seunghyun’s first words to him less than an hour ago.

He stepped into the cubicle without waiting for his response and was met with onyx eyes that were just as striking, if not more so than the red ones he’d seen so far. Jiyong chewed his bottom lip under his scrutiny as Seunghyun pulled him in close and kissed him again. Jiyong’s body swayed forward into him of its own volition and he couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to. Jiyong slowly disengaged from his lips and grabbed the small sponge from the rack and ordered Seunghyun to turn around.

“Seems like you needed a little help getting this off,” he said as he ran the sponge across the skin of his neck and shoulders and the places Seunghyun wouldn’t have been able to reach alone, until the body paint was gone, the water running pink down his back. Jiyong’s eyes followed the cascade down.

“Yeah, it would appear so. Good thing you’re here,” he said over his shoulder.

“And seeing as a little has rubbed off on me...” he said making Seunghyun turn to face him. Seunghyun felt like the wind was knocked out of him. The blond looked up him from beneath wet lashes, trailing his fingers down his stomach and chewing on his bottom lip. He was nothing short of a luminous and licentious libertine and Seunghyun felt heat rising in him anew.

“Oh yes, I see what you mean,” Seunghyun said, reaching for the sponge in his hands. He lathered the sponge in soap and cleaned off the red smears, his eyes following where his hands worked and the suds sliding down his lithe frame. He could feel Jiyong’s eyes on him and he knew it wasn’t the heat from the shower making his temperature rise.

“You know, I noticed you the second you walked in. Kinda hard not to,” Seunghyun said when he looked back at him. He was immediately drawn to Jiyong; something wild and unfettered stirred and bloomed in his gut the moment he’d laid eyes on him.

Jiyong felt his pulse thrumming under his skin with every velvety word that fell from that perfect mouth. With each tender caress, every stroke of fingers against flesh, every syllable uttered he was drawn deeper into Seunghyun’s Asmodean snare. He was willing prey if he was anything of the sort. 

“You did?” Jiyong couldn’t reconcile that this beautiful man had clocked him upon arriving.

“Yeah,” he replied, stroking the side of his face and pulling him into another chaste kiss as the water continued to rain down on them.

As they kissed, Jiyong slipped his hands down between Seunghyun’s legs. He was still hard and he moaned into Jiyong’s mouth at the contact of his fingers around his neglected tumescence. Jiyong gently moved him back against the wall lathering his fingers before commencing a slow and steady rhythm, fingers twirling and twisting with each upstroke.

With each touch, Seunghyun’s hips bucked into his hand as his pace increased and Jiyong swallowed down every delicious moan he made. The sound reverberated around the cubicle, replicating and echoing his need. Jiyong worked at a furious pace until Seunghyun threw his head back and bit down on his lower lip as he peaked, there were stars spiralling behind his eyelids, and he’s spilling his white-hot seed over Jiyong’s hand. Jiyong quickly brought his fingers up to his lips and licks them clean before the hot spray has a chance to wash it away.

Jiyong turned the water off as Seunghyun remained in place trying to catch his breath. Jiyong knew it was going to be a gloriously long and gratifying night as they eventually stepped out to dry off.


	3. Part II - Carnalium incendia ignire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Switching (top to bottom and vice versa), very light bondage and sex toys. Possibly some blasphemous references but I honestly don't remember so... YOU ARE HEREBY WARNED.  

The Carnal Fires Ignite - Part II

 

Seunghyun took his time drying Jiyong from behind, dropping small kisses against the skin of his throat, licking into the hollows of his collarbones; teeth grazing the bony ridges beneath the skin while his fingers lay teasing trails down his slightly damp skin. Jiyong whimpered against the slow fevered assault on his body and he didn’t think he could tolerate having to wait a second longer.

Seunghyun was masterfully stoking the flames of his near-insatiable hunger as his hands moved down his body stopping to grip his hips and grinding himself against the tight curve of his ass. Jiyong pushed back into him needing more contact, more friction, more of him.

He finally broke from Seunghyun’s grasp and dragged him out into his bedroom to force him down into the large wingback in the corner. Jiyong quickly busied himself grabbing things that he’d laid out on the bed prior. He returned to Seunghyun, who sat looking so effortlessly and regally decadent in his naked state and placed the gathered items on the small table beside them.

“Now,” Jiyong said as he slid into his lap, his lips millimetres away from Seunghyun’s, “you’re going to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”

Before Seunghyun could react, Jiyong wrenched his head to the side to lick a long trail from his collarbone up to his ear. He is rewarded with a shuddering exhale.

“And I really,” a measured whisper and a slow grind of his hips against his groin, “really wanna fucking hear you, baby.” Seunghyun gravelled against him. Jiyong had only had a small indication of what those darkly dulcet tones were capable of and he speculated as to what he sounded like deep within the throes of physical passion. Jiyong’s impatience was already getting the better of him in that regard.

Jiyong rocked himself against Seunghyun, his hands on the back of the chair trapping Seunghyun wholly with his body, his breath fanning out hot and humid against Jiyong’s chest. He leaned down to slide his tongue into his mouth and Seunghyun gripped it with his teeth sucking on the proffered muscle in such a way that made Jiyong moan – a sound so beautifully profane that it made his cock twitch – before he let it slip away.

“I want your neighbours to know exactly what you sound like,” Jiyong rasped against his ear his breathing shallow, “when you’re fucking me.” He rolled his hips again and Seunghyun shuddered under him. Jiyong smiled to himself as he slid in close again to ask: “Think you can manage that?”

Seunghyun answered by pulling him down into a rapacious kiss that burnt any lingering doubts he may have harboured (but didn’t) to cinders. He clenched Jiyong’s hair in his fist, pulling him in tight and kissing him roughly, his tongue plundering his mouth greedily, teeth catching Jiyong’s bottom lip to pull and tease and devour – and Jiyong was more than willing to be consumed by the flawless beauty in his arms.

And he knew unreservedly that there would be no room for sotto voce here.

Jiyong rocked and rutted and moaned and whimpered into his inebriating kiss, grinding against him until they were both ready; their bodies thrumming and vibrating with their evident desire, lips kiss-swollen, lungs labouring to draw breath and pupils blown wide. Jiyong’s fingers trailed down every firm ridge and ripple of his abs into the dark thatch of hair to take Seunghyun in hand again.

Seunghyun inhaled sharply at the contact, their foreheads pressed together as Jiyong’s long digits curled and stroked to work him languid and steady. Seunghyun pulled his hand away and curled their joined fingers around Jiyong as they rocked together.

“No, I wanna watch you for a while,” he husked against his mouth. “I wanna know how you like to be touched, what gets you off. And I wanna hear you.”

His sinful tone left no room for dispute and Jiyong obliged him, starting in small even strokes he raised himself up on his knees, one hand using Seunghyun’s shoulder for leverage. He closed his eyes as continued his ministrations, his mouth falling open with small breathy sighs steadily increasing in volume as he rocked into his own hand.

It felt a little odd doing this in front of him, the one act he had always performed solo. His initial awkwardness faded when Seunghyun’s caressed him to wordlessly urge him on. The appreciative little sounds he made in his throat as Jiyong pumped himself encouraged him further.

Seunghyun stroked the sides of his lithe hips, his fingers tracing along the curve of his spine and down between his the hemispheres of his ass. Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and latched his lips around a nipple making Jiyong throw his head back as he flicked his tongue across its pebbled hardness. He caressed and squeezed and fondled and licked every inch of skin he could reach as Jiyong writhed and panted and jerked off against him.

When Seunghyun couldn’t take any more of the sights, sounds and feel of Jiyong’s intoxicating display, he reached for the condoms and lube to ready himself. He reached up, gently caressing Jiyong’s cheek and asked him to open his eyes, telling him that he’d needed to be prepared. Jiyong shook his head no. Seunghyun slicked himself with more lube and asked him if he was sure, really truly sure? He nodded emphatically telling him that he wanted this, wanted him to fuck him raw as he slowly lowered himself onto his waiting cock.

They both squeezed their eyes shut and held their collective breaths; Seunghyun against the blinding heat and tension slowly enveloping him, Jiyong against the slow rising burn as Seunghyun filled him. Once he was fully seated, Seunghyun kissed him tenderly and told him to breathe: breathe through it baby, come on, there you are, you’re okay just breathe, baby. Jiyong rested his forehead against Seunghyun’s as the sweat formed on his brow and his panting breaths slowed and stabilised. Seunghyun held him in place, asking if he was okay and told him that they wouldn’t move until he was ready.

Jiyong clasped Seunghyun’s shoulders as he slipped further down in the chair to get better leverage and range of motion. When Jiyong started moving, slowly raising himself up and gently down again, the air was sucked out of Seunghyun’s lungs. With each small motion he made, he grasped Jiyong’s hips for dear life as he looked up at the divine creature bearing down on him. With each descending undulation Jiyong made, Seunghyun’s voice was no longer his own – the room was filled with the combined sounds of their sibilant moans and pleading whimpers and the erotic slap of skin on skin as their pace quickly swelled and surged.

Jiyong began to grind and roll, spiralling his hips as he sunk down onto his cock, his motion and tempo wildly varying. The grip he had on Seunghyun’s shoulders was almost unbearable but was largely outweighed by the euphoric shockwaves of intense pleasure spiralling through his core as Jiyong fucked him. Then, his desolate supplications began in earnest – like those of a man possessed. Seunghyun knew he wasn’t going to last like this; with Jiyong’s bruising pace and the intense crushing heat swallowing him whole while the filthy sounds Jiyong made pushed him ever closer to his own rapture.

Seunghyun grasped Jiyong’s hips and manoeuvred himself beneath him so that he could meet each of his downward strokes with equal vigour. His efforts were rewarded with the sweetest keening cries and litanies of pure filth falling unbidden from those petal-like lips, his brow furrowing as he began to stroke himself again. Seunghyun bathed in the sweet melody of Jiyong’s chanted ecstasies that came crashing down around him with each snap of his hips up into him.

Their voices mingled in sweet ecstasy, Jiyong’s cries stuttered and his breath ragged as he came, streaking his hand and Seunghyun’s stomach and his body lurching forward with each electric pulse coursing through him. Seunghyun’s fingers dug into him, the powerful tremors of Jiyong’s orgasm squeezing and pulsing around him made him delirious and fevered as he found his own peak in quick succession. Fire blazed behind his eyelids and time stopped as his release swept through him, volcanic and explosive in its scorching intensity.

Jiyong opened his eyes to watch Seunghyun through the final stages of his frenzied release, even as he still shuddered through his own quaking apex. Sweat pearled on his brow and his mouth fell slack as he came, his voice transitioning from a beautiful shuddering staccato to that of a wild howl as the aftershocks made his body quake and tremble. Jiyong felt the small flood of reverberations wracking him, Seunghyun still hard inside of him.

Jiyong slumped against him, their bodies slick with a combination of sweat and his release, the heat of their breath mingling in the small spaces between. Jiyong couldn’t help the giddy little giggle that escaped him; the physical intensity and rush of what they’d shared catching him off guard. Seunghyun slipped his arms around him to hold him close as his breath fanned out in a warm arc against his throat. A pleased little hum rumbled against his skin – a nonverbal agreement to words that neither needed to say.

After a few moments, Seunghyun moved still not entirely trusting that his legs would carry him and lifted Jiyong in his arms. Jiyong looked at him in shock as he delivered him onto the bed. He quietly disappeared into the bathroom and Jiyong lay back, not entirely willing or able to move, his breathing still laboured.

Seunghyun returned with water and crawled onto the bed to lie beside him. They lay in silence for a time, bodies incapable of motion until Seunghyun moved to light a couple of cigarettes. They smoke in introspective silence, bodies and minds still dazed and slowly descending from the incredible highs they’d just experienced. Jiyong lay sprawled and boneless when Seunghyun suddenly busied himself in the drawer beside the bed. Jiyong’s interest was piqued as Seunghyun moved to hide something under the pillow behind him.

“What are you up to?” Jiyong enquired.

“That’s for me to know,” Seunghyun said, planting a chaste kiss against his lips, “and for you to find out.” There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye and Jiyong knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that whatever he was planning next was going to blow his mind.

Again.

 

*

 

This time around, the metal handcuffs were employed and Jiyong was dutifully attached to the headboard. Seunghyun kissed along his arms as he attached the cuffs around each of his wrists. Once he was secured, Seunghyun slipped his hand under the pillow to produce something that looked like an egg. Jiyong implicitly understood what came next as Seunghyun applied a generous amount of lube to it, rolling it between his fingers ensuring it was adequately slicked in the substance and raised an eyebrow. Jiyong merely nodded his assent, lifting his knees to grant him access.

“This is gonna make you feel incredible, I promise,” Seunghyun husked against his ear before he kissed a slow trail from his throat down his torso. Jiyong whimpered and bit his lip when Seunghyun placed the conical head of the egg at the puckered ring of muscle and slowly familiarised his body with little sex toy.

“Do your best to hold it there, baby,” Seunghyun purred against his thigh once the egg was placed.

He kissed along his perineum, making Jiyong whine and shudder, his cock jumping against his stomach as Seunghyun crawled back up his body ignoring his desperate pleas to be touched. He straddled his stomach leaning forward to lick teasing swipes into his mouth and pulling away when Jiyong tried to kiss him. Jiyong struggled against his restraints and an exasperated little groan built up in his throat.

Seunghyun sat back making a little tutting sound: “Now, that is no way for an angel to behave. I guess I’ll just have to punish you for your insubordinate behaviour little Seraph!” he said with a teasing grin.

To make matters worse, he rose up on his knees and stretched his body up, giving Jiyong full view of what he wouldn’t be capable of touching for the next god only knew how long. Ji huffed out a bewildered breath and wondered just how exactly he had agreed to this again?

Seunghyun truly was the devil incarnate and Jiyong told him so, making Seunghyun laugh low and throaty. Jiyong turned his head and nestled it against his bicep. He was so fucking turned on; the little egg nestled firmly inside of him, his cock aching to be touched and Seunghyun was not giving him an inch. At this rate, he was convinced that the flames of his desire were going to consume him until he spontaneously combusted.

Seunghyun sunk back down again and slowly shuffled backwards until he was seated between Jiyong’s legs. He slipped a condom over Jiyong; quickly followed by a metal cock ring, the shock of the cold metal against his burning skin made him shudder and gasp. Seunghyun maintained eye contact throughout the entire preparation, even down to slicking him up with lube, making sure to stroke him just enough to make him whine when he stopped.

Seunghyun finally shifted back into position above Jiyong, slowly inching backwards until he connected with Jiyong’s hardness. He swirled his hips and Jiyong bucked up in a vain attempt to engage but he’s tutted again. Seunghyun smiled as he slowly relented, sitting back to align himself with Jiyong. When he finally descended down onto him, it was the purest bliss. Jiyong threw his head back eyes squeezed tight as he stilled, his voice stuttering out in a cadenced sob with each slow inch that Seunghyun slid down.

Seunghyun rested his hands on his chest when Jiyong was fully inside and stared down at him in a way that made Jiyong’s stomach roll in little fluttering flips. Then he began to move. He rose up to almost bottom out before he sank slowly back down onto his length, impaling himself. Seunghyun gyrated his hips on each upstroke and fucking squeezed along Jiyong’s shaft on the way back down making his eyes roll back in head and his mouth go wide.

Seunghyun reached for something under the pillow again and Jiyong jolted as the egg started vibrating inside him. It was nestled against the little gland and it made him feel like he was going to come apart at the seams, from head to toe and via every atom in between. If he could have formed words, he would have begged for clemency, for sweet deliverance from the divine anguish that Seunghyun was delivering in spades.  

Instead, a long and drawn out falsetto wail broke from him and continued to occupy the spaces between each rasping breath he took. His lungs laboured for air as Seunghyun smirked at him – pure filth and unadulterated iniquity and if he wasn’t mistaken, pride. He was clearly more than a little pleased with his handy work thus far.

Jiyong rolled his hips up in a vain attempt to ease the intolerable delirium wracking his body and to give Seunghyun a little of his own back. Seunghyun rolled his head back and groaned before he leaned forward and held him still, his eyes playful and intense. He licked a teasing swipe into Jiyong’s mouth making him keen, a small wordless plea for mercy – he was unable to do little else.  

“Shhhh,” Seunghyun cooed against his mouth, his finger trailing along his jaw, “Easy baby, you’re fine,” he rumbled low against his ear.

Jiyong squeezed his eyes closed and grit his teeth against the over-stimulation and Seunghyun rocked back down on him again, challenging him to keep his composure. No doubt the cock ring kept him from coming but Ji wasn’t sure for how long with the constant thrum and pulse of the little egg doing its worst. Along with the sensation of Seunghyun’s clamouring heat and being restrained were all set to destroy any notion he had of physical control in his present situation.

Seunghyun stilled, brow furrowed, rocking his hips in an undulating motion as he began to stroke himself. Jiyong was trapped; almost all of his senses were crowded by everything Seunghyun and were perilously close to hitting overload. The view he had of Seunghyun was as close to paradise as he was likely to get and his penance was not being able to touch him; the cuffs at his wrists feeling more like heavy iron shackles.

He wanted to taste, wanted to touch and devour but all rational thought was blotted out as Seunghyun fucked him into the mattress. Jiyong’s voice climbed several octaves as Seunghyun’s body worked him to a fever pitch. Together they bayed and howled at the heavens, their skin shone with sweat as explosive conclusions were reached and surpassed.

Their amalgamated choruses of uninhabited ecstasy were no doubt lost in the street’s own excesses of the night, regardless of how much Jiyong wanted Seunghyun’s neighbours to know his name.

 

*

 

The rest of the night followed on in a similar fashion, their appetites ceaseless in the relentless pursuit of satisfying their carnal desires, willing slaves to the beguiling temptations their flesh offered. On this night, they dwelled solely in the realms of the id, without the constraints of ego and super-ego to hold them in check.

They fucked on the floor, on every available surface, every stick of furniture and in every conceivable position and some not so. Where they found themselves on the floor, knees scraped raw, they were purely unable or unwilling to move somewhere more comfortable – their libidinous desire too great to permit them to seek comfort outside of where they fell from the previous round. There were bruises, carpet burns, scratches, bite marks and a slew of other minor flesh wounds inflicted throughout their impassioned All Hallows Eve. Their voices were raw and any passers-by would certainly know who was responsible for eliciting such pleasured screams between them. 

They eventually ended up back in the living room after an impromptu dinner in the form of leftovers and party food and by the time the wee hours rolled around, they were bone weary, half-starved and somewhat dehydrated. They feed each other with their fingers, mouths and wherever food may have landed, their bodies served as makeshift plates. Afterwards, they lay sprawled messily across the rug on the living room floor – thirst and hunger sated – before the conflagration of their desire reignited and demanded its dues be paid.

Jiyong slid onto his side head resting on his hand and Seunghyun reversed his position, his fingers leaving trails of fire under his skin from his ribs down to his thighs, he moved down until they were satisfactorily stationed. They were both a sight to behold with legs spread wide and erections straining as the walls once again bore witness to their scandalous and mutually ardent devouring of a slightly different nature.  

 

*

 

By 3 am, they were sleepily entangled in Seunghyun’s bed. Seunghyun sighed, moving and shifting and Jiyong kept still avoiding disturbing him even though his bladder was screaming for relief. Once he stilled and settled again, Jiyong crept out of bed, quietly thankful that he didn’t have to escape any of those long limbs and took his much-needed bathroom pit stop.

As he made his way back into Seunghyun’s bed, he couldn’t help but take a moment to look at him, appreciating the lines and gentle curves of his slender, toned frame. He sighed as he slid back in next to him and he was thankful it didn’t take long for sleep to find him again. As he drifted off, he felt the mattress shift close behind him as Seunghyun moved again.

In his half-dazed state, he slung an arm around Jiyong’s middle, hooked a knee over his leg and pulled him in close. Jiyong stiffened until he felt Seunghyun’s body go lax against him, a satisfied murmur escaping him and his breath sweeping in little rhythmic puffs across the back of his neck.  

It was only then that Jiyong slipped into the most peaceful slumber he’d had in months.

 

*

 

At around four in the morning, their bodies stirred in the midst of sleep. Hands were reacquainted with burning skin, lips reconnected in a blistering haze until they were gasping and trembling with need as their bodies were fully awakened. Seunghyun glided into Jiyong after minimal preparation and it was such sweet perfection that he could scarcely believe he was awake and this night hadn’t been just a fevered delusion.

Jiyong begged and rocked beneath him pulling him in until Seunghyun began to move causing the silent sparks under their skin to flicker into being once more. This time, it wasn’t hard and fast and loud; there was passion but it was unobtrusive and soft. Seunghyun kissed Jiyong and it was languid and no less delirium-inducing than the ones that had preceded it. Only it was a little different, it was far less Asmodeus and more Seunghyun and Jiyong wanted to sink within its silky depths.

Their small breathless sighs were swallowed down and Seunghyun wanted to stay here, in this moment, with Jiyong in his arms, making slow passionate love and kissing him like tomorrow was never going to arrive. The sweet strains of Jiyong’s pleasured purrs as Seunghyun rocked into him spurred him on and he took his time, wanting it to last. Before long the familiar tightening coils of their impending climaxes began unfurling and spilling into reality until they were breathing hard, skin clammy and sticky, as they lay against each other, hearts and pulses racing in its serene afterglow.

As the first slivers of light start making their subtle approach toward the horizon the deep aches, strains and utter exhaustion of the night’s excesses start creeping in. They stay slumped together in a fevered tangle until Hypnos laid claim to them once more and the sun finally crested the distant hills to herald the arrival of All Saints Day.


	4. Angel of the Morning

Jiyong’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

As consciousness and awareness slowly crept in and took root in his sleep-fogged brain, he gazed at his surroundings. Clean crisp white sheets encased him; full pillows were fanned out around his prone body, as he lay alone in an empty bed. A single sliver of stark sunlight streamed through the heavy dark curtains draping the windows making him wince against the assault on his retinas.

He realised that he needed to get home, needed to find out if Jaejoong was okay and all without Seunghyun... oh god, Seunghyun!... noticing. But how? His head fell back into the pillows and a small groan escaped him. All the things they’d done came flooding back once he realised exactly where he was. He’d take his walk of shame for what it was as his eyes squeezed shut against the thoughts crowding his mind. 

Seunghyun tentatively asking him if he was awake interrupted his thoughts of self-reproach. He nodded yes but didn’t open his eyes. Good, he said as he placed a large mug of coffee on the bedside table. Jiyong opened an eye then and looked up at him then. He was standing there in nothing but boxer briefs, smiling down at him and Jesus Christ how was that fair? He looked incredible and Jiyong was still stiff and sore from their escapades and he was certain he looked an absolute wreck.

“Here, I brought you coffee. Not sure how you like it so I guessed. No milk, no sugar,” Seunghyun said as he sat on the edge of the bed gesturing towards the mug. Jiyong shifted up onto his elbows and smiled meekly.

“Thank you,” he muttered into his own chest. Seunghyun ruffled his hair then and leaned in to tenderly kiss him on the forehead, making his cheeks burn.

“You’re welcome,” he said as he moved from the edge of the bed and made his way out of the room again.

He stopped by the door: “The bathroom’s all yours if you want to freshen up. I’ll arrange to get your stuff dry cleaned seeing as I left some red on you so you can borrow something of mine...” he trailed off. Jiyong smiled at him and told him that it really wouldn’t be necessary, that it was fine, but Seunghyun insisted. He had laid out some items on the bed and Jiyong wondered how long he’d been up for. How was it he could be so energetic after...? His cheeks flushed again at the mere thought of all the glorious things they’d done in the dark.

Jiyong lingered in Seunghyun's bed to finish the coffee, thankful that the bitter liquid allowed him to finally move his limbs into forward motion. He slipped into the shower and let the hot water beat his wary muscles into some kind of submission. He dried off and slipped into the clothes that Seunghyun had lent him. He found his phone (again, duly placed on the bedside table) and saw a number of messages from Jae. He quickly unlocked his phone and tapped out a message.

_Morning Jae. Still with... El Diablo Rojo. Leaving soon. Call you later. ;)_

_Don’t you mean afternoon, you big hooker?! Ha! All good, bro. I have things to tell you too. Vampires love Batman!_

Jiyong laughed at Jae’s response, knowing full well that Jaejoong would not have been spent the night alone. It was something that he was sure was a physical impossibility for him, whenever they were out; he was swarmed by a bevy of beauties.

He quickly checked the time and sure enough, it was well into the afternoon. 1:23 pm to be exact. Shit. He really should be going. Jiyong made his way out into the living room and not a trace of the night’s events was to be seen. Seunghyun was lounging on the chaise, sipping coffee and it was then that Jiyong noticed that he was still in his underwear. Jiyong felt his breath catch at the exquisite sight of the mostly naked man before him.  

“Hey,” he rumbled as Jiyong entered the room.

“Hey yourself,” he replied, trying to suppress the little shudder his voice sent through him.  “So, uh, I really should be going. I’m sure you’ve got stuff to be doing anyway.” Jiyong said before he sucked his bottom lip in behind his teeth.

“Nope, not a thing,” he said before taking a long swig from his mug, his eyes trained on Jiyong all the while. “But I’m happy to call you a cab if you need to be somewhere.”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.” Jiyong’s fingers worried the hem of the borrowed shirt as Seunghyun called. He committed his address to memory as he gave it to the cab company along with a little tune so he wouldn’t forget it. He’d put it into his phone once he was in the cab.

“Meanwhile, things don’t have to be weird,” Seunghyun said after he hung up, fully registering Jiyong's awkwardness. He smiled as he got up from the lounge and sauntered towards him. One-night stands always had an awkward morning (well, afternoon in this case) after; it was par for the course. At least, in Jiyong’s experience, they had been. Who was he to rewrite the ‘rules’?

Jiyong felt the air squeezed out of his lungs as he approached, entranced by the feline grace of his body as he drew near. He swallowed hard when he was finally standing in front of him, his fingers lifting his chin to meet his warm gaze. Seunghyun finally rested his forehead against his, exhaling a tremulous breath against his lips.

“We shared an incredible night, Jiyong and I regret nothing. Neither should you,” he whispered before closing the minute gap between them. Jiyong fell into his tender kiss, his body swaying into him as his arms pulled him in closer. He could feel the recognisable pull of his attraction to Seunghyun unfurling and lighting him up as they kissed.

The loud honking of a car horn unceremoniously interrupted them and Seunghyun bit back a small choked whimper as Jiyong gently pulled away. He quickly planted a small chaste kiss on his lips before releasing him again.

“Wait!” Seunghyun said before Jiyong pulled the front door open.

Jiyong stopped and Seunghyun placed the halo on his head again making them both laugh behind their hands. 

“Okay, I’d better go,” Jiyong said, unable to meet those all too alluring eyes directly. He chanced a surreptitious glance up at him and something overwhelming and fierce flared in his chest when he caught his eye. He cast his eyes down again; not willing to chance a direct hit a second time. 

“Hey, I’ll let Jae know when your dry cleaning’s done,” Seunghyun said as Jiyong slipped out the door.

Jiyong nodded as he made his way toward the cab, the little halo bobbing in unison with his movements. After he gave the cab driver his address he turned to see Seunghyun watching him drive away making his heart flutter and his skin overheat. Jiyong wasn’t prepared for the rampant flurry of emotions battling for supremacy in his heart and his head. He couldn’t reconcile that one night in the arms of a horned demon could make him feel something so profound. Was he imagining what he saw reflected in his eyes only moments ago? He rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes, needing to think about something else.

He sighed knowing with a concrete certainty that he was not going to divulge much of anything to Jaejoong later. Jaejoong. Jiyong pulled out his phone and dialled his number.

“Ayooo!” Jae answered.

“Jae,” Jiyong responded.

“So, tell me things!” Jae demanded.

“Absolutely not! You’ve got some explaining of your own to do, young man!” Jiyong teased.

“Oh, really? Do I? About what exactly?” he asked, feigning effrontery.

“Likely story and I think you know exactly what. Like the fact that you are old friends with Seunghyun? How about we start there?”

“Hmm, since when was having friends a crime?”

Jiyong laughed. “Oh no, you’re not worming your way out of this one. You’ve been planning things, haven’t you? Admit it.”

Jaejoong laughed deep and hearty making Jiyong smile in spite of himself.

“And so what if I have? That’s not a crime either you know.” He exhaled, before continuing, “Not that I had a hand in anything that happened last night, by the way. It was all down to the fates and the powers that be. Sure, maybe they needed a little nudge and I, quite possibly maybe, might have facilitated something but I take no responsibility for the dirty little red things you got up to, Ji!” He laughed, more raucously than before, very pleased with his efforts and Jiyong laughed along with him unable to stop the warm blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I’m nearly home so I’ll speak to you later, you incorrigible little shit. I wanna hear about your night anyway. Tell me over dinner, okay?” 

“Ooh, incorrigible! I love it when you use big words. And dinner sounds good if you’re buying. Later, Ji!” he said before hanging up.

Jiyong shook his head and smiled to himself. Of course, he went dressed as an angel. Of course, Seunghyun was dressed as a demon. It all made perfect sense.

As the cab pulled up to Jiyong’s apartment building, his phone vibrated with an incoming text from an unfamiliar number.

_Hey, sweet Seraphim. You might want to get some arnica cream for the bruises. S. x_

Jiyong’s face split into a broad grin and his heart was set adrift on wild hummingbird wings. Oh yeah, there were going to be bruises all right, along with all the other minor contusions and scrapes. All of them delectable reminders of their night together. A Halloween to remember.

He paid and thanked the cab driver as he stepped out into the afternoon sunshine and stretched. He idly wondered how many people were doing the exact same thing as he was. He also wondered if any others could claim a demon had legitimately stolen their hearts as he pressed the close button on the elevator door. He pulled out his phone and stared at the message from Seunghyun, saving his number to his contacts.

Jiyong stood there grinning in a wondrous stupor as the door to his floor opened and he wondered exactly how he should respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know Juice Newton's excellent song... sort that out, please... ;)


	5. Devil's in the Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight het/threesome-ish and a bit of JunJae (Junsu x Jaejoong).

Seunghyun closed the front door once the cab was out of sight. He leaned back against it and sighed. He had so much to get done to set his plan in motion. Even though Jiyong had just walked out not less than five minutes ago, he was already considering his next move.

Seunghyun grabbed his phone and called his dry cleaner offering to pay extra for disturbing him on Sunday and for the rush job. “You know I wouldn’t call if it wasn’t urgent, Seungri.”

Seungri sighed and said: “Okay fine. You're just damn lucky I wasn’t busy. I’ll send someone round in half an hour.”

“Great! Thank you, Ri. I owe you one.”

“You owe me more than one but as long as you’re willing to pay for the privilege of disrupting my Sunday, who am I to argue, eh?”

“Of course, in cash. Thank you, Riri.” Seunghyun hung up the phone. Seungri was always a cantankerous little shit and today was no exception. Seunghyun had always met his incessant bellyaching with good humour and for the most part, it seemed to work.

He busied himself collecting the discarded wings and the white clothes that all bore smudges of his glittering red body paint and folded them carefully placing them into a bag ready for collection.

As his fingers brushed over the pale fabric, Seunghyun smiled to himself as he recalled spying the blond as he walked in behind Batman Jae. He watched him surreptitiously from behind a small group of people as he tried to keep a low profile. Virtually impossible when you’re half-naked, painted red and poured into black PVC. He kept his eyes on Jiyong as Jaejoong went to find refreshments.   

He couldn’t take his eyes off of him, every inch of fabric clinging to his lissom frame as though he were magnetic. He was truly divine in his angelic finery, even more so without it, the same attire that was so expeditiously removed at his door before their night commenced... Seunghyun smiled to himself, sighed and shook the thought off and searched through his contacts in his phone.

The next call he made was to Jaejoong.

The phone rang three times before he answered: “Hyung? What’s up? I just got off the phone with Jiyong and he’s not talking. My educated guess is that you’re not going to either. Urgh!”

“Jaejoong. You know I’d never kiss and tell. Now, I need a favour from you—”

“Woah! Hold the phone, brometheus. Am I your errand boy now? Is that it?” Jaejoong groused down the line, his tone jovial but exhausted.

“C’mon now Jae, it’s not like that and you know it,” Seunghyun said smiling.

Jaejoong laughed. “Yeah, I suppose,” he said, sounding somewhat appeased. “But this is it now, hyung. I’ve got my own interests to take care of you know.”

“I understand, Joongie. What do you need?”

“I don’t necessarily need anything but I was thinking that maybe we can help each other out. I’ve got a date with a hot vampire tonight but I’m also meant to be having dinner with Jiyong,” Jae stated.

“Uh huh, I’m listening. Go on.”

“So, here’s the mutually beneficial plan. I arrange to meet Jiyong at six at Le Chateau, then at around six thirty you just casually drop in and I make my hasty exit to make my date at seven. Everyone wins.” Jaejoong said, thoroughly pleased with his own sneaky ingenuity.

Seunghyun laughed. “You really are too clever for your own good, Joongie,” he cooed down the line.

“Oh, I know but do go on. Don’t let me stop you.”

“I could, but I won’t. So, six thirty at Le Chateau?”

Jaejoong huffed. “And don’t be late you jerk.”

While Jaejoong had been busy organising everyone else’s hook-ups, he still had his own dalliances to tend to. Tonight would be the last his intervention would be required. Even then, it wasn’t really necessary but he just needed to set them on their way. He knew that Jiyong would be over thinking it and all he needed was a friendly shove. Whatever happened after that was completely out of his hands.

Jaejoong hung up and smiled at his reflection in the closet mirror. There were still smudges of black around his eyes from the makeup he wore last night, his hair was a wild black mess, strands poking in all directions and his body was otherwise decorated with a collection of love bites littering his chest and inner thighs. He returned his gaze to the small bruises on his thighs and smiled at the delicious memory of how he scored them, knowing he’d inflicted similar marks against the pale silk of his lover’s skin.

_Ah, sweet vampirous._

After Jiyong disappeared with Seunghyun last night and he’d received Ji’s text confirming what he’d already suspected, things got interesting. He gave himself a congratulatory self-five before quickly responding to his text and it was only then that he noticed the two gorgeous vampires approaching him. A stunning blonde girl with fiercely lined blue eyes and an equally gorgeous guy with bright red hair and a pretty mouth had him in their thrall as they neared.

They silently pulled him onto the dance floor, each taking a hand and they writhed and ground against him making their sinful intent clear while they did their best to light him up. Within moments, there were soft lips pressing into his followed by a warm tongue sliding into his mouth and there were hands all over him, nails raking, fingers caressing and teasing and he was so down for whatever came next.

Before long, their dance floor escapades had moved into one of the rear bathrooms. They crashed into the small room in a wild tangle of roaming limbs and lips, the door slamming forcefully behind them. The blonde dropped Jae’s black cape to the floor like a flag signalling the beginning of their wild encounter. In an instant, her lips were on his again kissing him hard and fierce as she forced him back against the basin, giving him no quarter. The flame-haired vampire was already on his knees unbuckling his belt and manhandling him through his boxer briefs. The bold touch made Jae moan into the girl’s mouth. The boy’s fingers trailed delicate traces along his thickening member until he was so hard it was almost painful.

Jaejoong broke the kiss, gasping for air, as his cock was freed then quickly surrounded by the slick heat of the male vampire’s sweet mouth. Jaejoong felt his eyes rolling back in his head as he began to slowly work his shaft with his fingers and mouth. Jae’s head dropped back as the female smiled down at her vampire companion before returning her attentions to his throat. She laid a delicate trail of slick kisses along the exposed flesh before latching onto the soft juncture of his shoulder and throat leaving her mark there, the air filled with his desperate needy pleas.

The sensations the pair were giving him were overwhelming, so lusciously overwhelming, and Jaejoong felt like he was coming apart at the seams. He pulled the girl in again to kiss her hard, his hand tangled in her hair as the boy sucked him harder and faster, his hips canting forward into the sweet silken heat of his mouth and throat. Jae placed a hand on the boy’s head as it bobbed up and down his cock, his other hand pulling the girl in closer as they kissed rough and messy around the faltering breathless moans escaping him.

She smiled into the kiss as her hand trailed down his body, under where her accomplice worked and stroked his balls making him pitch forward and whine deep in his throat. She took her chance to work him into a messy panting wreck, gently kneading his balls between her palm and fingers. The sensations proved too much with both of them pushing him to the peak of his ecstasy, Jaejoong came hard inside the vampire’s mouth, his vision blurring and sparks firing under his skin. Neither relented their frenetic pace as he rode out each subsequent wave of electrical impulses firing through him.

When the last rolling waves of his climax pulsed and slowed, he slumped against the basin, the boy finally releasing his flagging flesh with a wide disarming grin. The girl smiled and leaned down to gently kiss him. Jaejoong watched on unable to move from his wilted position. She stood, licking her lips.

“Mmf, you even taste pretty,” she smiled, watching as through enthralled, as Jaejoong desperately tried to catch his breath. He smiled wide in return as he laboured to draw oxygen into his lungs, words not able to be formed at this juncture. The other vampire stood so that he was face to face with Jaejoong.

“He really,” he laid a teasing swipe of his tongue against Jae’s throat making him grip his shoulders to stop his knees from giving way, “really does, Chae.” He nuzzled into Jaejoong’s neck, nibbling and suckling on the soft exposed skin.

“Hmm,” she hummed in amused agreement. “Well, my little doves I’m off to find something a little more... to my tastes.” Jaejoong quirked an eyebrow at her not entirely sure whether he should take offense at not being ‘to her tastes’ after they’d both just broken him down so spectacularly. The boy nuzzling against him laid another long swipe of his tongue against his throat making him falter and whimper.

She noticed the look on his face and clarified: “It’s not what you think, honey,” she leaned forward to cup his face in her hand. “And while there’s no doubting that you’re disgustingly gorgeous,” she cast a sidelong glance at her accomplice, “I just prefer something a little more...” She smirked removing her hand to make a ‘V’ sign in front of her lips through which she waggled her tongue. She winked at him as understanding filtered through the blissful haze his body and mind still revelled in. “You two have fun though. Call me later, Junnie darling!” she said as she made her way out of the bathroom leaving them alone.

Once the door close behind her again, the vampire - Junsu, Jae later learned - claimed his lips again in a heated kiss. Jae was well and truly up for something a little wilder tonight and he knew that this particular vampire would provide it. And provide it he did. They’d found a secluded bedroom, one with a locking door (thankfully) and Jaejoong had used his utility belt to supply condoms and lube (he knew how tonight was going down).

For the remainder of the night, Batman and the vampire explored and immersed themselves wholly in each other.

 

*

 

At the breaking of first light on All Saints Day, Jaejoong had informed his insatiable vampire that he wasn’t quite done with him yet and Junsu smiled at the blissfully wrecked and breathless Batman beneath him. He leaned down to kiss him, it was slow and dirty and Jaejoong moaned into it, needing more of the rapacious heat and friction the vampire offered.

Before he made his exit later in the morning after a few hours of blissful sleep, he’d taken the vampire’s number. By the time Jaejoong reached home he had already shored up an agreement that they’d meet again tonight at seven.

In a few hours time, Jaejoong would be in his arms again and an anticipatory fire blazed anew in the pit of his stomach at the prospect. He tossed his phone onto the bed, flopping face down after it. He buried his face in the pillow and could have happily slipped back into the welcome arms of slumber until then but he had to consider what he was going to wear for his date.

He only had four and a half hours to figure it out and he was likely going to need every damn minute of it.

 

*

 

**Two PM**

Seunghyun quickly threw on a shirt and sweat pants to answer the door when his doorbell rang. He was so keyed up about tonight’s plans that he’d almost forgotten that he’d arranged for someone to collect dry-cleaning for him.

He opened the door, surprised to see Seungri standing there looking less than amused.

“Hey, I thought you were sending someone?” Seunghyun remarked.

“Yeah, well. I would have if anyone were up and around,” he thundered as he strolled past him. “Seems Halloween was massive for everyone but me.”

Seunghyun clapped a hand on his shoulder, a little amused smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. “Aw poor Riri, lonely again on a Saturday night eh?”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you too buddy. Now, what do you need cleaned so damned urgently?”

“Here,” Seunghyun said as he thrust the bag toward him.

Seungri inspected the contents.

“Hmmm, feathers are gonna cost you extra you know,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Sure, you just let me know how much and you’ll have it. Plus the extra for the inconvenience.”

“I will. Now, when do you need it?”

“Ermmm, how does a quarter past now sound?” Seunghyun offered hopefully with a little pleading shrug.

 _Damn it, you adorable tall oaf!_ Seungri thought.

Seungri tutted in disbelief. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” he whined, rolling his eyes. “See what I can do. I’ll call you when it’s ready but you’re collecting it okay?”

“Sure thing. Thanks again, Ri. You know I love your work,” he said to his departing frame. Seungri merely shook his head as he headed out with the items. “Yeah yeah. I’ll be seeing ya,” Seungri grumbled as he closed the door behind him. 

Seunghyun sighed, shaking his head at Seungri's cranky antics as he picked up his phone again and quickly tapped out a message to Jiyong.

_Hey, sweet Seraphim. You might want to get some arnica cream for the bruises. S. x_

He stopped in his tracks, the sweet memory of Jiyong’s skin under his touch, under his teeth and tongue and all the ways in which said skin became beautifully marked sending a shiver through him. He was completely enraptured and wanted to know so much more.  

Jiyong texted back a good ten minutes later.

_Hey, yourself! I’m sure I’ll be just fine. But thank you for thinking of me. *^.^* J. x_

Seunghyun couldn’t help the delirious little flutter his stomach did at seeing his response and he smiled, his cheeks burning with the delight he felt.

He looked over at the clock by his bed. He still had a fair amount of time up his sleeve to get ready but he had no idea what he was going to wear. Before anything else, he went to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom and plucked out the little jar of arnica cream. He was going to need it later.

While he rifled through his closet to find the perfect outfit, one thought rolled around his mind: six thirty couldn’t arrive quickly enough.

 

*

 

**Five PM**

Jiyong stared out at the city below him, pondering the previous night, unable to relinquish the hold Seunghyun had on him.

He’d never been quite so affected by someone, not like this. He smiled as the sun sunk behind the hills and splayed the last of its dying light across the horizon in various shades of orange, pink and purple. As the first stars slowly appeared in its wake, he let his mind revisit the way the taut dips and hollows of Seunghyun’s body felt beneath the pads of his fingers, the sounds that fell from his lips as they fucked and the wanton look in his eyes as Jiyong thrust into him were enough to make him hard again.

As he turned from the window, his phone buzzed with a new message.

Jae: _Don’t be late for dinner – you’re paying – and make yourself nice! Meet you at Le Chateau at six. :P_

Jiyong sighed and rolled his eyes, almost forgetting that he’d agreed to meet Jae for dinner to catch up on how his night went. He figured that he should at least make an effort, no matter how enticing an early night seemed.

 

And Le Chateau, the entitled brat!

 

*

 

**Six PM**

Jiyong sat waiting at Le Chateau for Jae. He’d dressed somewhere between casual and business attire, his mind too inattentive to really be paying any mind to Jaejoong’s requests to make himself “nice”. It was an attempt at least, he reasoned and even though he’d showered again, downed more coffee and had a quick nap, his body still protested when he moved in certain ways and he felt like he could use another month of sleep.

Jaejoong arrived only a few minutes later, looking glorious and he was buzzing with nervous energy. He sat across from Jiyong – all fidgety and on edge.

“Jae, what’s up?”

“Nothing at all, Ji. Why do you ask?”

“Dude. I didn’t come down in the last shower. You’re fidgety as fuck so, what gives?”

“Nothing gives,” he laughed nervously but Jiyong was eyeing him suspiciously.

“Nope. That’s complete bullshit and you know it. You mentioned something earlier about... _vampires_. Jae...?” There was a warning in his tone. “What do you need to tell me?” Jiyong leaned forward across the table, whispering conspiratorially: “Was it not just a—” he trailed off looking around the room before returning his gaze to Jaejoong and lowering his voice further, “one-night thing?” Jiyong smirked at his friend, couldn’t help it.

Jaejoong smiled sheepishly, dark strands of hair sweeping his brow as he lowered his head and sucked in his bottom lip behind his teeth. The pink tint rising in his cheeks not going unnoticed by Jiyong.

Jaejoong shrugged, not meeting his eyes: “I don’t know, maybe?”

Jiyong leaned back in his chair and laughed raucously behind his fist. Oh, this was perfect. The wild and uninhibited schemer and playboy, Jaejoong, was utterly ensnared. Seems that Jiyong wasn’t the only one caught under the spell of someone extraordinary. Jiyong rested his chin in his hand and smiled at his friend across the table.

“Well, whatever the case, my dear Jae. I do believe that this calls for a toast,” he said, very openly pleased. Almost on cue, the waiter arrived to take their drink orders and quickly returned with a bottle of inky red Zinfandel. Glasses were poured and they toasted to a bewitching All Hallow’s Eve.

Jiyong raised his half filled glass towards Jaejoong and said, “To a glorious night, when the veils between worlds are weakened, in which demons and angels, vampires and batmen can find sweet accord in each other. And long may they continue to do so. Until whenever.”

“Cheers to that, you fabulously poetic bastard!” Jae chorused, softly clinking his glass against Ji’s. They laughed before taking long swigs of the ruby liquid.  

“Can’t be helped, now you’ve helped me find a rather,” Jiyong ran his finger around the rim of his glass, considering his words, “delectable muse you can expect more of the same.” Jaejoong smirked around the rim of his glass as he took another mouthful.

They chatted amiably about the wild excesses of the night and Jiyong had managed to turn the tables, daring Jaejoong to divulge his salacious secrets of how his night had gone. He deftly avoided giving away much of anything about he and Seunghyun that wasn’t already immediately obvious via the few little marks on visible skin.

As they spoke in hushed tones, Jiyong noted that Jaejoong was never usually backwards in coming forward about his sexual endeavours but there was something far more guarded about him now when how he spoke about Junsu.

Jiyong couldn’t help but smile at his friend, seeing him keeping something back was a sight to behold. The blush rising in his cheeks, the sheepish grins, the bright fire in his eyes; it was all there and he knew that he was exhibiting the same things when he spoke about Seunghyun. It also reminded him that he still had unanswered questions about their connection.

“You still haven’t told me, by the way, why you didn’t mention that you knew Seunghyun before last night.”

“Would it have changed anything?” Jae responded, challenging him.

“Probably not but still... you said... _things_.” Jiyong’s face screwed up into a fleeting grimace. “You and he weren’t ever—?”

The question hung in the air between them and Jaejoong almost choked on his wine.

“What? Me and Seunghyun?” He laughed behind his hand. Was Ji exhibiting a twinge of jealousy? “Good god, no. Seunghyun and I were never romantically entangled. Sure, I can appreciate how handsome he is but it was never something on the cards with us. We’re just friends, nothing more. Promise.” He lifted his fingers in a scout salute.

Jiyong felt a flood of relief course through him and the tight little knot in his stomach unfurled as he sighed. Thank the gods. That would have been so fucking weird. He took another sip from his glass to wash away the strange tangle of emotions flickering through his chest.

Jiyong watched Jaejoong as his expression changed momentarily, as though he’d spied someone behind him that he recognised. It turned into a knowing laugh.

“Well, you know how the old saying goes my dear Ji. Speak of the devil...” he raised an eyebrow in Seunghyun’s direction.

Jiyong froze, blinking at Jaejoong.

_No._

NO.

_He did not just say that._

_He did not just imply that a certain blazing hot demon was here._

_Now. ___

__Jiyong glared across the table at his friend, disbelief etched into his features and his pulse thrumming erratically under his skin, “And you made him appear?”_ _

__Jaejoong smiled brightly, “I may have! Besides, I’ve got a date with a sweet little vampire so I’ll uh, see myself out. Later Ji!” With that he excused himself from the table, gliding past Seunghyun with a pleased wink as Seunghyun swiftly took his place leaving Jiyong gaping like a stunned fish out of water._ _

__He was positively going to throttle Jaejoong at the next available opportunity. So, this is why he wanted him to make himself nice. He silently berated himself for not being wiser to Jaejoong’s schemes by now._ _

__“Long time no see, sweet Seraphim,” Seunghyun said sweetly in greeting as he sat across from him. Jiyong sat staring, seemingly unable to form words, his head too congested with all the ways in which he was going to murder Jaejoong._ _

__The sight of Seunghyun in front of him, looking so devastatingly handsome in a form-fitting black dinner suit certainly wasn’t helping him remember how to grasp the concept of language. He took another sip of wine willing his mouth into some kind of action._ _

__“Uh...yeah,” was all he managed, his mind and heart racing. He could feel heat flaring in his face. _How was he so damned calm all the time? _Jiyong wondered. He felt like he was going to combust under his tender gaze, worst of all, he felt like it was incredibly obvious. It was like he was some kind of shining beacon of awkwardness that was slowly being melted under the furnace-like heat of Seunghyun’s scrutiny.___ _

____“So, what are we drinking to?” Seunghyun asked as he refilled the empty glass. “Hmmm, Zinfandel. Haven’t imbibed this little beauty in quite some time. You have exquisite taste,” he said raising his glass, making Jiyong blush even harder and nibble on his lower lip._ _ _ _

____“To Halloween, funnily enough,” Jiyong said finally, thankful that his tongue had decided to co-operate._ _ _ _

____“Well, I’ll certainly drink to that,” Seunghyun replied, lifting the glass to his lips and downing some of the red wine._ _ _ _

____“Jaejoong and I were just talking about you,” Jiyong confessed. His eyes drifted across the table to the impeccably dressed man across from him. Seunghyun raised a questioning eyebrow at him._ _ _ _

____“You were, were you?” he said, taking another mouthful and leaning forward._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” he laughed nervously. “I was just starting to wonder whether or not you owned any shirts. Clearly, you do,” Jiyong smiled. Seunghyun laughed, the sound reverberating through his bones. _Jesus, get it together Jiyong!__ _ _ _

____Jiyong took a long draught draining his glass. He was absolutely ravenous having only eaten late last night/early this morning and most of it from the body of the exquisite creature seated across the table from him. Jiyong was once again bolstered. He was starving, but he wasn’t hungry for anything on the menu. He cleared his throat before he spoke._ _ _ _

____“So, uh, I don't know about you but I’m not really in the mood for foie gras and beef bourguignon. How about instead,” he shot a quick look around, “we go back to my place and order big fat greasy burgers? Clothing completely optional,” he said, his voice a hoarse whisper._ _ _ _

____Seunghyun was up out of his seat and headed for the door in a flash and Jiyong left a substantial wad of cash for the wine as well as a generous tip._ _ _ _

____His heart skipped a number of beats as he strode towards Seunghyun and what the remainder of the night held in store._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I won't apologise for my super lame jokes littered throughout this chapter (or anywhere else for that matter). I made myself laugh and that's what's important. ^_~ 
> 
> There are a couple of songs that accompany this one, because relevant:
> 
> Bleeding Through | Sweet Vampirous
> 
> The Screaming Tribesman | Date With A Vampyre
> 
>  
> 
> _(and no, I still don't know how to link things here so... YT/google, mate!)_


	6. The Divine Banquet

Seunghyun held the door of Le Chateau open as Jiyong approached him. His heart raced as the blond stepped past him with a knowing smile. Seunghyun followed him to the car park beneath the restaurant neither speaking, both lost in thoughtful introspection. As soon as they were safely out of sight, Seunghyun reached forward to grab Jiyong’s hand, spinning him and pulling him in close.  

Seunghyun leaned in to kiss him – rough and hungry. Jiyong nibbled on Seunghyun’s bottom lip making him whimper, both tasting of the fruity red Zinfandel they’d just imbibed. Seunghyun backed Jiyong into the pylon closest to his car, unable to stop his fingers seeking out his skin under his clothes and needing more of his fevered kiss. Jiyong pulled back to draw breath; both men’s pupils wildly dilated, their breathing harsh and uneven echoing in the otherwise empty and silent car park. 

Seunghyun couldn’t stop though, his burgeoning hunger for Jiyong becoming too great to ignore. He forced him back up against his car, his lips latching onto the soft skin of his throat kissing a slick trail downwards with his fingers softly caressing the heated skin under his shirt. Jiyong exhaled a choked whimper as Seunghyun pinned him against the car continuing his fevered assault, thumbs boldly circling his nipples and hips grinding against his making Jiyong delirious with desire.

“S-seung-hyu-n-n.” A faltering plea.

Seunghyun uttered a needy growl against his skin in response as his teeth nipped sharply at the tender flesh of his throat making Jiyong yelp. It shook Seunghyun out of his lustful stupor and he stepped back looking pale and mortified.

“Oh god, Jiyong I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me,” he said. He cupped Jiyong’s cheek as his eyes surveyed the small red mark he’d left on his throat. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated as their eyes met, his shame flaring crimson in his cheeks. Jiyong smiled as he stepped in closer.  

“You’d better not be, honey,” he said as he pressed forward to crush his lips against Seunghyun’s and burying his fingers in his hair. He pulled back to look into his eyes: “I expect more of the same and I know,” Jiyong traced a finger from his bottom lip down to his throat “you’re gonna deliver,” Jiyong lips were mere millimetres away from Seunghyun’s as he spoke, “mi Hermoso Diablo.”

He crushed himself into Seunghyun again kissing him hard, tongue greedily exploring the wet-warm cavern of his mouth and Seunghyun responded in kind, Jiyong’s licentiousness pushing his lust into overdrive.

Their brief and ravenous encounter came to a screeching halt at the sound of approaching voices and footsteps. They quickly broke apart at the sound of others in the car park; Jiyong quickly slipped himself out of Seunghyun’s hold and he stood a few feet away from him. He gave Seunghyun the directions to his place as well as the code to the garage beneath his apartment building. Within seconds, two engines roared into life with the screech of tires resounding against the walls of the enclosed concrete structure as they peeled out of the car park and into the wild streets above.

 

*

 

They reached Jiyong’s apartment building within a matter of minutes and Jiyong was sure they’d broken a number of traffic rules other than speeding. He let the thought drift away as Seunghyun stepped out of his car, quickly grabbing a bag from the back seat and he slipped his hand into his. Jiyong led him to the elevator, fingers tenderly entwined with his as he pressed the number to his floor. As the elevator door’s slid closed, Seunghyun handed the bag to Jiyong. He peered inside spying the gold wings from his Halloween costume.

“Dry cleaned, as promised,” Seunghyun said.

“You really didn’t have to. Thank you.”

“I really did and it was my pleasure,” Seunghyun said as he lifted Jiyong’s hand and kissed the back of it. Jiyong couldn’t stifle the small chuckle that broke from him at the gesture. Seunghyun’s thumb ran small trails against the back of his hand and he seemed lost in thought with a lop-sided smile playing on his lips. The small ding of the elevator announcing their arrival at Jiyong’s floor made him look up and he quickly followed Jiyong out into the hallway.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Jiyong said when he caught the wistful look in Seunghyun’s eye. He was keen to know what Seunghyun would divulge in a semi-public space.

“I think you know exactly what they are, my sweet Seraphim. All of them... quite filthy,” Seunghyun whispered against his ear. The combination of his words and the breathy rumble of his voice made Jiyong’s insides quiver in anticipation. He coughed to stop himself from succumbing to the shiver it sent through him and the electric jolt it directed straight to his groin.

He paused outside his door, breath faltering while he keyed in his code until he heard the keypad pinging its approval and the door was unlocked. He forcefully pulled Seunghyun in behind him once the door was opened, shoving him back up against it and relocking it behind him. The bag of dry-cleaning was dropped onto the floor as Jiyong pushed into Seunghyun seeking the heat of his kiss once more. Jiyong’s fingers slipped in under the knot of Seunghyun’s tie and pulled it loose quickly casting the sliver of fabric over his shoulder. He quickly divested him of his jacket through their kiss as more clothing was hastily shed on both sides. 

Slowly, they were drawn into Jiyong’s bedroom lips keenly engaged as each item of clothing was rapidly removed until there was nothing left between them. Just skin and bone and the taut musculature beneath, heat and friction igniting their voracious hunger once more. Jiyong manoeuvred them until they collapsed onto his bed kissing and grinding against each other until the need to draw oxygen separated them momentarily. They panted hard and heavy until they were breathing a shared and fevered humidity as they closed in again, willingly lost within the confines of their exquisite and licentious appetites.

 

*

 

Jiyong fucked Seunghyun into the mattress until his ears were blessed with the sounds of Seunghyun’s undoing. The throaty rumble that gave way to something more primal it was something more akin to a wild stuttering howl that pushed Jiyong over the edge. The shuddering tightness of his climax around his cock too much to bear along with the beautiful sounds Seunghyun made beneath him. Not only watching him become a beautifully broken wreck but also feeling his pressing heat tremble and quake around him as his taut stomach was painted in long hot streaks of his physical peak. Jiyong scooped his essence up in his fingers, suckling on the sticky and salty residue of his ecstasy as he followed him over the brink.

Seunghyun held him in place as Jiyong’s body tensed and stilled. Jiyong’s head dropped forward as he came: hips stuttering forward as his teeth sunk into the soft juncture of his shoulder. He screamed into his skin as he spilled all of himself inside of his beautiful demon. Their sweat mingled as they struggled for breath, the intensity and heat of their embrace played out through fevered caresses and gentle kisses.

Seunghyun tenderly lifted Jiyong’s chin and kissed him softly, not willing to let the moment pass as Jiyong rode out the last vestiges of his bliss with his cock still hard inside of him.

 

*

 

Slumped against each other in an exhausted somnolent tangle, they were roused from slumber by loudly protesting stomachs. As they stretched and yawned into wakeful consciousness, Jiyong pushed himself up into a sitting position straddling Seunghyun’s lap. 

“Hungry?” Jiyong asked as he lit a cigarette and passed it to Seunghyun.

“Positively famished,” he replied, taking a long draw of nicotine-laced smoke into his lungs. He sat with his head resting against the headboard as he exhaled.

“Excellent! I know just the thing we need,” Jiyong said, exhaling blue-grey smoke into the air above them.

He shifted to place his barely started cigarette in the giant glass ashtray on the bedside table. Jiyong located his phone and repositioned himself face down across Seunghyun’s middle, concentrating on finding the requisite number and calling. Seunghyun kneaded the supple thighs positioned so tantalisingly before him with his free hand as he took a considered drag on his cigarette; his brow furrowing with intense concentration and making little rumbling hums as he worked.

Jiyong’s breath caught as the phone was quickly answered.

“Uhm, hi.” He cast a pleading glance over his shoulder at Seunghyun who was focussing on slowly moving his attentions further up between his thighs. “Uhhh!” Jiyong made a soft exhalation under his delicate caresses. “Shit! Umm, sorry,” he said trying to unsuccessfully swat Seunghyun’s hands away from manipulating the tight curves of his ass and making him stifle a ticklish chuckle. “Yeah, it’s Jiyong. Two of your super deluxes with all the trimmings, please. Extra everything, no skimping!” Jiyong sped through the order and laughed nervously at something said on the end of the line that Seunghyun wasn’t privy to, his focus purely on making Jiyong lose his mind.

Jiyong’s head dropped forward as Seunghyun gently ran his fingers down between his legs caressing along his perineum before gently swirling his fingers along his gluteal cleft and back down again. Jiyong made quiet little whimpers into the sheets, his body shuddering as his order was confirmed on the other end of the line. He was sure that they could tell what was going on with each little faltering exhalation he made.

“Uh-huh and...ermmm... two salted caramel shakes. How quickly can you get here?... Uh huh?... Great! Thanks.”

Jiyong ended the call and let the phone slip to the floor as he slid back across the middle of his impish lover.

“Hey! I wasn’t done with that perky little butt of yours just yet!” Seunghyun said in mock protest.

“That was entirely unfair and you know it,” Jiyong said smiling up at him. He shifted and straddled Seunghyun’s hips again. He picked up his cigarette, flicking off the column of ash and took a long drag.

“Well, what was I supposed to do with that hot little ass of yours positioned and presented so perfectly?” Seunghyun’s fingers gently squeezed the curves of his ass again to emphasise his point “As a starving man, would you be so cruel as to deny me the mouth-watering feast laid out before me?” Seunghyun said with a sly smirk, a deep dimple carving into his cheek.

Jiyong laughed then. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Jiyong pressed his forehead against Seunghyun’s, his heart drumming an erratic rhythm against his ribcage.

“Yeah, maybe I am. But you make me ridiculous so you’re just as much at fault. So, what are you gonna do about it?” Seunghyun shrugged, smiling up at Jiyong and it made his heart constrict in his chest.

Jiyong quickly crushed out his cigarette and said: “There is absolutely plenty I’m gonna do about it. Just you wait pretty demon,” Jiyong surged forward to capture his bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue flicking against the soft curve before he pulled back and released the plump flesh. Seunghyun moaned, low and guttural and the sound travelled through Jiyong’s centre where it fractured out momentarily before it shot downwards with concentrated force where it hung low and hot in his belly.

“Fucking hell, Seunghyun!” Jiyong whispered against his mouth. Did he even know what that noise did to him? He could likely feel his cock twitching against him in response to the dirty noises he made and it was all entirely unfair. How was it that someone he’d only met last night already be affecting him so intensely?

Before he could fall into further meditation on the subject, Seunghyun’s tongue flashed out and licked into his mouth. It pulled him down into another fevered kiss making Jiyong shudder and sigh. Seunghyun’s arms encircled him and he used a little force to flip their positions with Seunghyun pinning him to the bed. They writhed together through the kiss, bodies thrumming with passionate electricity until they were blessedly brought undone beneath a new wave of rapturous frisson.

 

*

 

The sound of the doorbell broke them from their breathless kisses as they recuperated. Jiyong unwillingly extracted himself from Seunghyun’s embrace as he moved from the bed. He stood and stretched and Seunghyun openly appreciated the unrestricted view of the naked blond he was presented with.

“Suppose I should put something on to answer the door, huh?” Jiyong said over his shoulder.

“Only if I can remove it...” an appreciative glance down the length of his taut body, “very quickly thereafter.”

Jiyong retrieved a short kimono style robe wrapping it around his slender frame and quickly slipped on a pair of boxer briefs casting a “You’ll keep,” over his shoulder as he exited the bedroom. He ran to the door to receive the delivery and his stomach rumbled loudly as the wondrous aromas of the burgers reached his nose; an appreciative groan built in his throat as he took another lungful of the delicious aromas wafting from the containers. He shut and locked the door behind him again and called Seunghyun out to the living room for their feast to commence.

 

*

 

Jiyong laid mats down on the large coffee table along with an abundance of napkins. Things were clearly going to get very messy. Seunghyun leaned against the bedroom door (after slipping his own underwear back on) and watched as Jiyong prepared everything. The kimono slipping open and revealing the small bite mark on his chest briefly distracted him.

Seunghyun continued to watch in rapt attention as Jiyong lifted the lid on the cardboard box and his eyes lit up. He lifted the burger out with two hands and stared at it reverentially for a few seconds, quickly informing Seunghyun that this will be the burger of his life before taking a gluttonous bite. Seunghyun moved from his position and slunk down on to the floor beside him. He sipped from one of the shakes and it was incredible; he’d not had anything like it before and he couldn’t help the ridiculous noise he made. Jiyong eyed him knowingly through his own moaning elation.

Seunghyun returned his unwavering attention back to Jiyong who was shamelessly groaning with sheer delight around the mouthful of burger. His eyes were closed as he chewed and swallowed and Seunghyun couldn’t help staring, his own mouth working silently in awe. He went in for another bite and there was a mixture of bacon grease and mayo running between his fingers, down his forearm and his chin. Seunghyun’s own hunger made its presence known then and he realised that he had one of the gargantuan burgers sitting in front of him.

Seunghyun opened the container and lifted the mammoth burger to his mouth taking a small bite. Once the combination of flavours danced across his tastebuds, he attacked his food with the same ravenous vigour as Jiyong. It was an explosion of delicious flavours – of fried egg and bacon and aged Gruyere and relish and aioli and caramelised onions and tomato and lettuce and the softest brioche that bookended the juiciest burger his mouth has ever had the pleasure of consuming. Seunghyun moaned in agreement with Jiyong as they noisily devoured the massive burgers, its juices running in various slick streams against their skin, neither caring a whit as their hunger was finally quelled. Seunghyun was definitely going to need the name of this place.

Half way through their meaty feast, Seunghyun stopped seemingly too distracted by the spectacle that Jiyong was putting on. He was making the lewdest sounds with each bite and the sight of him with burger juices running down his arms, his chin and his chest were too much to bear. Seunghyun stared as a hunger of a different nature making its presence known as he sidled over to him. Jiyong continued his assault on the burger only stopping once Seunghyun’s tongue made gentle contact with the line of burger grease running in a slow rivulet down his throat. He laved his tongue along the trail and Jiyong sighed at the contact.

Jiyong dropped the remainder of his food into the container and swallowed the half-chewed mouthful, entirely too preoccupied with Seunghyun’s proximity, his body heat and the contact of his silky tongue against his skin. Jiyong slipped down onto the floor and onto his back, Seunghyun stalked on hands and knees down with him until he was straddling him, his lips frantically lapping at the greasy trails on his chest and throat.

Jiyong bucked against him unable to stop himself, his grease-laden fingers pawing at his underwear, desperate for it to be removed. He shrugged out of his kimono as Seunghyun’s lips connected with his. The kiss was frantic and messy and greedy. There were sloppy, needy sounds breaking between them, sticky grease-laden fingers pawed and groped at clean skin until they were both equally slicked up. The spread of the mess was inevitable as they rocked against each other on the living room floor, their emergent hardnesses demanding immediate gratification.

The small slips of fabric between them were feverishly shed and flung blindly before their fingers joined, their cocks eagerly slicked in the same unctuous mess they were already mostly covered in. They inhaled sharply as they moved in a steady synchronised rhythm, eyes locked on each other as they rocked and rutted and swayed into their hands, cocks blissfully locked together between their fingers. The walls of Jiyong’s apartment were decorated in breathless supplications as they fumbled towards a shared ecstasy once more. 

 

*

 

Jiyong’s hunger was now well and truly sated. He took a few sips of his salted caramel milkshake to work some kind of moisture back into his mouth before flopping back onto the floor with a satisfied groan, stomach fit to burst and his heart close to following suit. Sharing this level of intimacy with Seunghyun – both in frantic urgency and languorous sweetness – even after knowing each other for such a short amount of time, was fast becoming addictive. 

Seunghyun groaned as he shifted up onto his elbows on the floor beside him, breathing still regulating.

“Shower?” he suggested.

“Sure,” Jiyong responded before ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead. “Let me help you up,” he said as he slowly stood pulling Seunghyun up and leading him into the bathroom.

At this point, Jiyong was absolutely positive beyond all shadow of a doubt that he wasn’t going to make it into work tomorrow. He suspected that Jaejoong likely wouldn't either... and he was looking forward to finding out how it was all going to play out. 


	7. Carpe Noctem

After they showered – taking turns in washing each other's hair and making absolutely certain that every last lingering trace of food grease really was gone between soft kisses and softer caresses – they dried off and lay slumped together on Jiyong’s bed in a warm tangle of damp, tired limbs.

The light streaming in from the adjacent bathroom offered the only illumination in the room. Jiyong couldn’t muster the energy to switch any other lights on at this point and he didn’t fancy leaving the smooth balminess of his lover’s skin, his head resting against his chest, his legs entwined with Seunghyun’s.

“Wait here, I just need to grab something,” Seunghyun said as he slowly extricated himself from Jiyong and moved from the bed, begrudgingly slipping away from the comfort of Jiyong’s warmth. Jiyong lit a cigarette as he did, idly wondering what he was talking about.

Seunghyun wandered into the living room to retrieve the little jar of arnica cream he’d placed inside the bag with the dry cleaning. He smiled as his fingers slid past the gold wings. As he made his way back into the bedroom, his breath caught at the sight of Jiyong splayed naked on the bed smoking a cigarette. He wondered how it was possible for one to look so angelic yet so much like the libertine he was taking great delight in discovering all at once.

Jiyong slipped his cigarette into the ashtray on the dresser as Seunghyun approached, asking him what the jar was.

“It’s arnica, for the...” he cast a lingering glance over Jiyong’s inelegantly sprawled thighs unconsciously licking his lips, “umm... bruises.”

“Ah,” Jiyong said in recognition. The text from earlier today. “And where do you need me, my good doctor?” Jiyong purred, flashing a mischievous smile as he slid further down the bed stretching as he went. He reached over and brought the ashtray with him as he moved onto his stomach. Seunghyun gulped hard watching Jiyong stretching and slithering his lithe frame further down the bed. This little divinity would the death of him – of that he was becoming fairly certain. Once Seunghyun had convinced his legs into forward motion again, he positioned himself next to him on the bed.

“I’m gonna need you on your back, honey,” Seunghyun said softly.

Jiyong exhaled a long trail of smoke as he rolled onto his back, hoping the sudden giddy blush flaring in his cheeks would go unnoticed. Thankfully, Seunghyun seemed somewhat preoccupied with opening the little jar, quickly dipping a finger into the white substance and finding his first target. Jiyong flinched at the initial contact of the cold cream but Seunghyun took his time rubbing small dots of it into the myriad bruises lacing his lover’s otherwise flawless skin.

Seunghyun’s caresses were warm and soft and he treated each little blemish with an intimate level of tenderness and consideration, a wistful smile gracing his features as he worked. His gentle approach took Jiyong by surprise, so much so that he had to look away in case the fierce pounding in his chest cracked him open and exposed his yearning heart to the devastating beauty beside him. He turned his head under the pretense of finishing his cigarette while Seunghyun worked. He needed a second to breathe through this, whatever this was.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Repeat._

Seunghyun treated every minor scrape and bruise with the same delicate care as the last. Each mark on Jiyong’s skin was a treasure map of where he’d been the night before (as well as some fresh ones from earlier tonight). The small bruises dotted along the curve of his hip bones spoke of where his fingers had dug in when they fucked against his couch, the purpling bite mark on his chest from when Jiyong rode him hard and squeezed around his cock like a vice and he came like a raging fountain, unable to control himself as he sunk his teeth into his flesh.

Resting his head on Jiyong’s bent knee, he tenderly caressed more of the arnica into the tiny yellowing bruises blooming along his inner thighs. They were a daisy chain detailing where his teeth had nibbled along the silky-soft skin the night prior. The small trail of scratch marks on his sides told of where his fingers had raked his flesh as they made love at four in the morning.

Each bruise and scrape delivered up a debauched little tale of its own and would do so for the next few days as they blossomed under his skin. The arnica would help them fade a lot quicker than they would on their own. Seunghyun continued taking his time working it into his skin, his fingers trailing reverently across each little marker of their passionate escapades over the space of the last day.

Jiyong huffed a small exhalation as Seunghyun’s fingers drew closer to his groin. His fatigue was starting to make its presence known as he stifled a yawn behind his hand, even though his body was suggesting otherwise. The delicate trail of his fingers along his inner thighs almost too much to bear.

“Seunghyun... I uh...” Jiyong said quietly.

“What is it, angel?” Seunghyun looked up at Jiyong’s uncertain expression, “You can tell me,” Seunghyun purred, his lips now trailing delicate kisses down the soft flesh of his thighs where his fingers had just been. Seunghyun was making it hard to concentrate and even harder to breathe, let alone finish his initial thought.

“I just...,” Jiyong sighed quietly, his fingers absently tracing the curve of Seunghyun’s ear as he drew nearer, his legs falling further apart as Seunghyun inched closer. “I’m really sorry but I’m so so tired after last night...” he bit his lower lip, looking away suddenly embarrassed that he was having to admit to such a thing. An admission of failure in that he wasn’t up to more of the same. Not for the time being at least.

“If it’s any consolation,” Seunghyun said smiling, “I’m kind of relieved. You worked me out pretty hard last night and I’m still a little wrecked.” 

“Oh, thank god!” Jiyong exclaimed, laughing behind his hand as he shifted up onto his elbows. Seunghyun situated himself wholly between his legs and edged forward leaning in to kiss him softly. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t... do other things,” Jiyong whispered against his lips, gently gripping his lower lip between his teeth and pulling back.

“Oh, really?” a soft pressing of lips into Jiyong’s, “What did you,” a swipe of his tongue across Jiyong’s bottom lip, “have in mind, beautiful?” a thumb tracing small circles against a jutting hipbone.

“Well, I could think of a few things,” Jiyong reciprocated his teasing swipes, licking into his mouth and pulling away when Seunghyun tried to kiss him back.

Seunghyun forced him down on his back against the mattress as they kissed, their bodies melting into each other; a perfect fit. Jiyong felt himself falling into his languid kiss, his fingers gripping his hair and holding him close.

Even though he was beyond fatigued, he felt as though it was never going to be enough. Not the silken slide of Seunghyun’s tongue into his mouth, nor the soft sweep of his lips over his nor the warmth of his skin were ever seemingly going to quell this new fire. He would let it consume him, let the white-hot flames of his desire ravage his unworthy flesh – let it work its magic until it wholly devoured them both.

Jiyong broke his hypnotic kiss and led Seunghyun into a kneeling position behind him. He reached for the lube, coating his fingers before curling them around Seunghyun’s length making Seunghyun gasp at each silky motion of his lube-slicked fingers. Jiyong turned to face him, kissing him softly as his fingers moved in slow strokes against his smooth thickness making him groan into his mouth – something Jiyong was fast becoming addicted to. Jiyong pulled back, smiling, as Seunghyun’s eyes closed and his mouth fell slack through his dexterous ministrations.

“Hmmm, I think you might like this, baby.” Jiyong droned against him.

“God, Jiyong, please,” Seunghyun murmured into his skin.

Jiyong smiled as he positioned Seunghyun just so, on his knees, spread low before he positioned himself in front of him. He pulled Seunghyun forward, guiding his cock down in between his thighs.

“Oh fuck, Jiyong,” Seunghyun gasped as he slowly thrust forward, his cock wrapped in the silky-smooth heat of his thighs and the delicious friction they delivered. He bit back a choked sob as he drew back and thrust forward again. Jiyong curled an arm around the back of his neck as Seunghyun’s head fell forward and his lips met his flesh again. The swell of Seunghyun’s cock rubbing against his balls with each motion made him ache, his own hardness thick and heavy bobbing against him.

Seunghyun trailed a hand down between his legs and wrapped his fingers around Jiyong making him exhale a shuddering moan. His fingers worked in tandem with the slow shunt of his hips, one hand clutching Jiyong’s hip for leverage as they rocked.  

Wrapped in the arms of semi-darkness they fell into a steady rhythmic pulse, bodies rocking together in a sweet synchronicity until bliss was theirs once more.

 

*

 

Somewhere within the realms of the witching hour, Jiyong woke, his fingers hunting out his phone on his bedside table. He quickly tapped out a message to Jaejoong:

Jiyong: _Not sure I’ll be in tomorrow. Can’t sleep. ;)_

His phone lit up with an immediate response:

Jaejoong: _Me too. See you for lunch?_

Jiyong: _Sounds good, gonna need lots of caffeine!_

Jaejoong: _I hear you, broheem... XD_

Jiyong: _Maybe we can do a late shift tomorrow to make up for it then?_

Jaejoong: _Urgh, yeah. Director Yang still wants new lyric sheets by the end of the week._

Jiyong: _I think I’ll have plenty of inspiration in the cannon... ;)_

Jaejoong: _I’ll bet you do, hooker. See you tomorrow. ^_^_

Jiyong: _Night, Jae. x_

Jiyong slipped his phone face down back onto the dresser and turned to face the slumbering man beside him. He smiled as he slipped back under the covers and sleep quickly claimed him once again.

 

*

 

At around three am, Jiyong woke to movement at his side. He rolled over, stretching to face Seunghyun.

“What’s happening?” he asked sleepily as he moved into a sitting position.

“I should go...” Seunghyun replied quietly as he moved from the bed.

“Do you have to?” came the sullen response.

Jiyong removed the covers and stood in front of him, blinking sleepily. He quickly turned on all his angelic charms then, looking up at Seunghyun pleadingly from under his lashes and through the long strands of blond hair clinging to them while biting the plump curve of his bottom lip.

Seunghyun looked incredulous. Jiyong breaking out the big guns was wholly unjust... it was almost enough to make him reconsider leaving. Seunghyun sighed to cover the smile licking at the corners of his lips and the giddy little dance his heart did in his chest

“Yes, I really do, baby. Otherwise, I’m not going to be getting any sleep anytime soon...” he trailed off as his fingers slid in around Jiyong’s waist and pulled him in tight against him. Jiyong’s breath caught in his throat as Seunghyun’s lips connected to the soft juncture of his jaw and throat. “And neither are you,” he gritted low against his ear.

Jiyong couldn’t stop the shudder it sent skating across his skin. If he was honest, he knew that Seunghyun was right. The magnetic attraction they seemed to be experiencing didn’t appear to be ready to relinquish them from its iron grip anytime soon. And while it was magnificent, the lack of sleep in conjunction with their countless carnal exertions would likely cause some kind of breakdown.

As long as they were in the physical proximity of the other, no sleep would be had, given it was seemingly impossible to not be touching in some form or other. Their bodies instinctively craved the touch of the other and even the most tentative of caresses would quickly escalate and give way to something far more intense and erotic. Even the saints knew they needed their rest.

Jiyong followed him into the living room and helped Seunghyun find his clothes that were hastily flung in all directions hours ago. He watched in awe as Seunghyun slipped his pants back on, silently pondering how magnificent he looked in and out of his clothes. He stood watching him as he leaned against the bedroom doorframe; arms folded over his chest, one foot crossed over the other, his eyes shamelessly roaming his delicious frame – the one slowly being covered in fabric again.

Jiyong was absolutely convinced that it must be some kind of cardinal sin to be so blatantly exquisite. He continued to watch as Seunghyun slipped his white shirt back on, then the blazer over the top leaving both unbuttoned, his hardened body exposed in a slim line down the centre as he found his shoes by the door. Jiyong swallowed hard.

Once he was (sadly) redressed, Seunghyun slipped his shoes on before he looked up at Jiyong still leaning shoulder and hip against the doorframe. Jiyong was looking at him with a ravening look that Seunghyun was beginning to recognise before his own eyes drifted further down his tantalising form.

He was once again struck by a savage desire and by all that was unholy he wanted Jiyong. Seunghyun felt the newly-familiar draw of his alluring beauty – in his pure naked state with his blond hair completely dishevelled – and the recognisable, spiralling fire it set blazing low in his groin.

He muttered a quiet _fuck_ under his breath as he let his fingers slip from the door handle. He crossed the floor in a few short strides crushing Jiyong back against the bedroom door, breathing hard before his lips began devouring Jiyong’s hungrily, stealing his breath and making him gasp. He pulled a supple thigh up around his waist while the other was buried in the blonde’s hair as he kissed him hard into the doorframe. Jiyong’s fingers slipped in under the open fabric to slip around him and pull him in tighter craving his bare skin against his.

Jiyong let Seunghyun ravish him against the door he wasn’t ready for this night to be over just yet as he slipped further into his ardent kiss. Jiyong could feel new bruises being made as Seunghyun pushed himself into him, backing him into the wood as far as he could go, his hips grinding forward and up making Jiyong’s skin flush with renewed heat and desire.

Seunghyun quickly slipped to his knees, hooking Jiyong’s right leg over his shoulder as he took him in his mouth, the silken heat almost making Jiyong lose his footing but Seunghyun held him fast as he worked. Jiyong bucked his hips forward as Seunghyun increased his pace, fingers working in tandem with his mouth pushing Jiyong closer to his rapture with each sweeping stroke.

Seunghyun wasted no time in breaking him down, sucking his cock with demonic speed and effortless grace. Before long, Jiyong howled his litanies to the heavens as he came, his hands buried in Seunghyun’s hair as he rode out each subsequent wave of his orgasm. Seunghyun only relinquished his flagging cock once he was satisfied he had drained him dry. He smirked as he stood, licking his lips as he went.

Jiyong slumped forward into his waiting arms, his breathing ragged and uneven. He knew that Seunghyun had to leave, he still had to be at work at some point tomorrow and no doubt Seunghyun did too. Even though he was beyond exhausted, utterly euphoric in his current boneless state, he still wanted more. If Seunghyun didn’t leave now, he’d never let him. He leaned up to kiss him softly, the sweet temptation his lips offered too close to resist.

“Seunghyun...?” Jiyong whispered as he pulled back.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t kiss me goodbye or I won’t let you leave,” Jiyong warned with a sleepy smile. He knew it wasn’t a lie.

“Well, in that case, I shall bid you goodnight, my delicious little Jiyong.” Seunghyun smiled, feeling drowsy and somewhat sleep deprived.

The sight of Jiyong dishevelled and completely fucked out gave him a sense of pride, not to mention the little jolts it sent flooding through his centre. Seunghyun lifted his leaden hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, his eyes not leaving Jiyong’s as he did.

Not only was he a demon in the bedroom, he was a gentleman to boot.

Fucking hell.

Jiyong walked him to the front door, his hand still inside of Seunghyun’s.

Jiyong gulped. “You really need to go, baby,” he said reluctantly pulling his hand back.

“Call you tomorrow?” Seunghyun offered hopefully as he stepped through the front door.

“You’d better,” Jiyong warned, smiling sheepishly.

“Good night, my beautiful Seraph. Sleep tight, sweetheart,” Seunghyun said sweetly as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Jiyong rested his head against the back of the door and locked it again. He whispered his goodnights and fare-thee-wells to his sweet Asmodeus before he trudged back to bed with a heavy heart and heavier limbs. He climbed in under the covers to curl himself around the pillow that still harboured a faint warmth and Seunghyun’s intoxicating scent lingered within its infinite fibres. 

As he inhaled his scent and clutched the pillow tight, his aching body succumbed and he slipped back into the hypnotic arms of sleep. 


	8. A Sweet Decadence: Part One

As Seunghyun pulled out of the underground car park his mind lingered on Jiyong and how his ethereal beauty seemed to haunt his waking hours. He considered how quickly he was becoming taken with him - given that they’d only met the night prior. He also considered all of their scandalous adventures between then and now and he smiled. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted more and he wanted to know so much more about Jiyong – the devious little angel that had so effortlessly ensnared him.

Seunghyun was thankful that the drive was quiet and the roads were practically empty at this hour. It meant he was home within twenty minutes which was a blessing of its own. The past days’ excesses with Jiyong were making their undeniable presence known. His eyes were becoming heavy with exhaustion, as were his limbs.

Once inside his garage, he cut the engine and slipped inside his silent house. He quickly showered and fell naked onto his bed with a slight groan. Seunghyun was going to sleep for a week – well, he absolutely would if he had his way. He still had work to do in the morning and his Scandinavian bosses still had furniture that needed designing for their latest collection being unveiled next month. They wanted his remaining design schematics in a few days' time. The final design on one particular chair had been eluding him but his latest nocturnal adventures had given him a few ideas that he knew they were going to love – even though he’d never admit as to its erotic inspiration.

His thoughts - as they seemed wont to do now - lingered on Jiyong as he stretched and yawned. He reached for his phone on the bedside table to send a message:

_Dinner was incredible. I hope you’re leaving room for dessert. Sweet dreams, angel. S. x_

He realised that it was after four in the morning and Jiyong would likely be sleeping but he sent it anyway. Within moments, his own full bodied fatigue took over and he too succumbed to the blessed sleep that he so desperately needed.  

 

*

 

_Monday:_

Jiyong finally stirred at around 9:45 am. His muscles still ached and his skin still bore the markers of his wild weekend with his demonic prince. He was thankful that the 99.9% could be covered with clothing, the remainder were faint enough and in odd spots that he could pass off as being from clumsiness. He’d double and triple check to see that he could get away with it if he were going to get through the day without his boss or colleagues (outside of Jae) noticing.

He checked his phone and spied a message from Seunghyun. His heart leapt in his chest and an effervescent delight swirled through his centre as he read it. He flopped back onto his tangled sheets, covered his face with his hands and giggled to himself; the overwhelming giddiness he felt was almost too much to bear.

He regained his composure, if only for a moment, and quickly sent a message to Jae to see if he’d already let the boss know their plans for the late shift. He had, of course. Jiyong smiled at his phone screen seeing Jae’s sardonic response about how little faith Ji had in him. He could almost see Jaejoong rolling his eyes and tutting dramatically at his perceived lack of confidence in him. Jiyong messaged him back to arrange where they’d meet for a leisurely brunch, all the while conveniently ignoring and bypassing his jovial complaints.

After his flurry of messages with Jaejoong, he considered his response to Seunghyun. He’d written and re-written it at least five times before he finally settled on one to send:

_I would love dessert with you. Just tell me where and when. J. x_

The response was almost immediate and Jiyong wondered if Seunghyun ever slept:

_I’ll text you the details tonight. Have an amazing Monday, beautiful. x_

Jiyong couldn’t wipe the besotted grin off of his face. He tossed the phone onto the covers as he staggered towards the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead and idly wondered what new adventures the cover of night would bring.

 

*

 

Jiyong had downed one large cup of coffee whilst awaiting the arrival of his royal haughtiness. No matter, it gave him time to ruminate and ponder his lusty adventures with a certain devilish prince. It was twenty minutes after the appointed time before Jaejoong finally flopped down into the chair across from him. Jaejoong apologised for being late while ordering coffee and croissants for them both. Jiyong ribbed him mercilessly for being tardy even though he knew exactly why.

Ji was still bemused by Jae’s change in demeanour in regards to Junsu and Jae still tried to persuade Ji to spill the beans but he didn’t budge an inch. It could have been a quiet meal only filled with the sounds of conversations of their fellow diners, the soft clinking of cutlery and crockery and the amiable buzz of wait staff tending their tables. But it wasn’t – they knowingly laughed at each other as their food and coffee arrived, wordlessly teasing and mocking one another for the new light in their eyes and the distant sleepy smiles into their lattes. Neither needed to say a thing about their situations, both still lost in the lingering haze of their respective weekends as they ate.

Jiyong tried turning the tables on Jaejoong, attempting to draw more information out of him about his new lover but Jaejoong was wise to him and refused to budge. Jiyong slumped back in his chair, pretending to pout and scowl before he drained the rest of his coffee from the large mug.

“Well, I tried,” Jiyong sighed, “C’mon, then. We’d best get a wriggle on. If you can manage it, of course!”

“Aish!” Jae protested. “I’ve got the stamina of an ox,” he said shoulder checking Jiyong as they paid their bill. “If I managed to keep both of them happy, then that should speak volumes.”

Jaejoong smiled victoriously as he walked away. Jiyong’s jaw almost hit the floor as he followed after Jaejoong demanding more information. Jae laughed him off, motioning the zipping of his lips and refused to give him anything further than that. Fair was fair, he countered. If Jiyong wouldn’t kiss and tell, then neither would he. Jiyong groused – affecting a fury he didn’t feel at his friend’s oddly (and somewhat welcomed) clandestine behaviour. Jaejoong laughed and steadfastly refused to say anymore.

They finally made their way into the office after picking up a number of snacks to get them through the hours ahead and got to working on their lyric sheets. Jiyong felt like he could write for weeks, the past few nights his impetus fuelling the words that flowed through him via pen and keyboard for hours on end. The printer hummed along as each new sheet was printed in quick succession.

Jaejoong worked just as tirelessly, smiling to himself and laughing under his breath. Every now and then, Jiyong would try to pry more information out of him but he knew it wouldn’t be forthcoming.

“Get back to work and mind your own damn business, Ji!” he teased.

Jiyong sighed, smiling at his friend. They knew they were both well beyond anything like salvation and it was marvellous. They toiled for the next few hours until the words no longer made sense, their eyes stung and the sun had long since sunk below the distant horizon. Jaejoong’s face lit up with unadulterated delight while proofreading Jiyong’s words from one of the top sheets of the stack that he’d produced.

“You truly are a lyrical motherfucker. I should get you laid more often!” he declared in a conspiratorial whisper.

“Hey!” Jiyong said, feigning shock and swatting his arm.

“What? You know it’s true. I mean, it’s clear that my genius knows no bounds and I do believe that these,” Jae said, playfully fanning through the sheaf of paper under Jiyong’s nose, “are a glorious, shining testament to that.”

Jaejoong waggled his eyebrows making them both laugh before he made his way to Director Yang’s office with the day’s latest offerings. Jiyong watched from his desk and was relieved to see the director’s broad smile as he read through their lyric sheets. Jae shot him a surreptitious double thumbs up and a wink to congratulate them both. Jiyong smiled back as he packed up for the night.

As he was shutting down his computer and packing his pens and notebooks away, his phone buzzed with a new message:

Seunghyun: _Evening, beautiful. Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? ___

Jiyong: _Hmmm, can’t say that I have...Are you offering? ;)_

S: _Unless your dance card is full...? What time do you finish?_

J: _It isn’t and I’m leaving work now. Where are you?_

S: _Meet me outside, gorgeous. x_

Jiyong bid Jae and the director farewell for the evening and almost ran to the elevator once he was out of sight of the office. His pulse raced under his skin and he chewed on his lip while impatiently bouncing on his heels wishing the little box would descend faster for the entire ride down. 

Ji almost burst out of the elevator as it pinged announcing his arrival on the ground floor and the doors finally slid open. He didn’t run but he moved towards the exit at a fair clip, his anticipation overriding his sense of socially acceptable behaviour and civility. The security guard at the front desk side-eyed him suspiciously as Jiyong swiped his card at the large glass door. He pushed it open when the light turned green and the cool night air greeted him. 

He glanced around the buildings’ forecourt until his eyes finally landed on his glittering prize. Seunghyun was dressed in dark jeans and a dark grey V-neck sweater leaning against a lamppost, fists shoved into his pockets. He looked like something out of the pages of a magazine and Ji did his utmost not to choke as he took him in. Seunghyun saw him and waved as he approached. Jiyong smiled widely as he neared and his mind returned to their text exchanges about dessert. He wondered what Seunghyun had in mind, but not truly caring as long as he ended up in Seunghyun’s arms again – naked or otherwise. 

“Hey you,” Seunghyun said cheerily as he approached. 

“Hey yourself,” Jiyong responded, rocking on his heels in the vain hopes of suppressing the way his entire body fizzed and hummed like a live wire. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you today. I figured you would have been busy.” 

Seunghyun looked down at his feet and chewed on his lower lip. Jiyong swore there was a slight flush to his cheeks. He was too adorable and Jiyong felt that his already weak heart wouldn’t take much more. He had to concentrate on resisting the rather overwhelming urge to pitch himself forward, to fall into Seunghyun’s arms and kiss him senseless – right here and right now. 

_Saints preserve me._

“Oh, no no, it’s totally fine,” Jiyong assured him. “I actually was kinda busy today,” he said, a small laugh bubbling up inside of him at the knowledge of why he’d been so busy. And his beautiful reason was standing in front of him, blushing and apologising and being ridiculously sweet. 

“Well, it's just that I said that I would this morning before I left... and I was worried that you might think I was less than a man of my word.” 

He looked at Jiyong with an apologetic smile and Jiyong knew beyond all doubt that he was done. 

_Yep, beyond fucked._

“Not for a second. And really, you have nothing to apologise for, Seunghyun. Honestly,” Jiyong said meeting his eyes. 

“Well, I am pleased,” he said, sighing. Seunghyun moved in closer to Jiyong before he spoke again, voice lowered to a gravelly whisper: “So, my sweet angelus” his eyes shone mischievously in the lamplight as he beamed a wide grin down at him, “what do you fancy for dessert?” 

Jiyong cast his eyes down, cheeks burning and his bottom lip trapped behind the top row of teeth. He couldn’t answer just yet, he wanted to squeeze his eyes closed to quell the way his heart hammered in his throat like it was trying to leap out of his mouth and choke him on the way out while his mind battered him with one word on repeat: _You, you, you._

They shared an easy laugh breaking the simmering tension and Jiyong wondered momentarily if he could read his mind. Seunghyun linked an arm in with Jiyong’s, smiling down at the crimson staining his cheeks: “C’mon, then. Let’s go for a little drive while we figure it out, huh?” 

* 

As they drove through the city streets, with Seunghyun pointing out various dessert houses and cafés, it wasn’t long before Jiyong snapped out of his dazed silence shifting his body to face Seunghyun side on. 

“Hey, what’s in your freezer?” Jiyong asked finally. 

“My what?” 

“Your freezer, Seunghyun,” Jiyong said in a hoarse whisper, leaning in close. “What do you have in it?” He trailed his fingers in a slow deliberate arc over Seunghyun’s inner thigh making him swallow thickly. 

Seunghyun stammered: “I uh... uhm...” He puffed out a small exhalation before continuing in a halting manner, “I think I uh... have some... gelato... and... things...” He directed his attention on the road ahead, despite the euphoric jolts of electricity firing under his skin from Jiyong’s deft ministrations. He bit his lip – _hard_ – in a vain attempt to maintain his composure. 

Jiyong shifted in closer, his lips and tongue laving a warm slick trail along the side of his throat. Seunghyun shuddered at the contact of his hot wet mouth against his skin and he did his best not to close his eyes and lose concentration. Jiyong remained in place while his fingers continued to slowly roam further north along Seunghyun’s thigh. Jiyong’s fingers worked in a more deliberate manner before trailing ever so gently across his growing bulge. A shuddering moan caught in Seunghyun’s throat as Jiyong’s fingers trailed slowly up and down the length of his thickening erection. 

“Good. Then take me to your place. Please,” Jiyong gritted low against his ear. 

Seunghyun trembled, his grip on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white as he acquiesced to Jiyong’s request without a seconds’ hesitation. He had to take care not to speed and garner unwanted attention; he also had to ignore the blistering white heat building in his groin under Jiyong’s trailing fingers as he drove. Seunghyun cruised through the quieter back streets until they were out of the city centre, his breathing ragged and urgent. His street finally – blessedly – came careering into view while Jiyong did his worst at bringing him completely undone. 

Seunghyun revved the engine as he sped towards his house, more than ready for another bite of the succulent cherry to his right.  


	9. A Sweet Decadence: Part Two

Jiyong latched himself to Seunghyun’s lips as soon as they were inside, kissing him breathless. Jiyong forced him up against the wall, his lips laying a trail of fire against Seunghyun’s skin, his fingers cupping his hardness through his pants. Seunghyun gasped and moaned into his mouth making Jiyong smile against his lips. Seunghyun pulled back before leaning down to lick against the swell of his lower lip, a low groan filtered through Jiyong’s clenched teeth.

“Hmmmm,” he rumbled low against Jiyong’s mouth, “Still keen... to see... what’s in... my freezer?” he managed through stuttering breaths, Jiyong’s fingers still working him into a state of peaking arousal.

“Uh-huh,” Jiyong murmured low against his lips, his fingers still attending to their nimble work.

“Oh god, Ji,” he moaned against his mouth, “you’d better stop that or it’ll be over before it begins... ungh...”

“Mmmm, I don’t know...if I really want to,” Jiyong said with a playful pout, his eyes conveying his wicked intent as his fingers teased along his straining length.

_Fuck._

Seunghyun was so close to losing control and Jiyong was silently daring him to make this sweet torture stop. Seunghyun gently gripped his wrist pulling his hand away from his cock and manoeuvred them so that he had Jiyong pinned against the wall, his lips devouring the shorter man's hungrily, hips grinding hard against him. Jiyong shunted his hips forward, crushing his own emerging hardness against Seunghyun’s. A collective groan escaped them both, swallowed and tangled together in the slick and humid confines of their mouths as their kiss became more fevered and intense.

Seunghyun slowly drew back from Jiyong’s intoxicating kiss, breathless and pupils blown wide. The last thing he wanted was to pull away from the sweet delirium Jiyong was delivering in measured caresses, but seriously he didn’t trust himself with further restraint where he was concerned. 

“C’mon then, Seraphim,” he said exhaling a wavering breath as he slowly led Jiyong to the kitchen, fingers twined with the blond’s.

Seunghyun opened the freezer door and Jiyong latched himself onto his back, his arms circling his middle, his fingers now working their way under his V-neck. Seunghyun gasped at the contact of those wicked fingers against his bare skin, his eyes slipping closed for a moment. Jiyong stretched up on his toes to peer over his shoulder, fingers trailing small patterns in the warm skin along the waistband of Seunghyun’s jeans. Seunghyun shuddered, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin and the hard outline of Jiyong’s cock against the cleft of his ass.

To Jiyong’s amusement, sure enough, there was gelato in a number of different tubs and flavours. Jiyong smiled into the small patch of exposed skin of his shoulder.

“So, which is your favourite?” Jiyong asked against the warm skin of his throat before planting a soft kiss there.

“How about we go... w-i-i-i-i-th...” Seunghyun deliberated before pulling out a punnet from the icy confines of the freezer, “chocolate with extra chocolate?” He turned his head slightly to try to gauge Jiyong’s reaction to his selection.

“Sounds great,” Jiyong husked against his throat before gently extracting himself from the compelling warmth of Seunghyun’s body. Jiyong distracted himself by searching through the pantry to the left, leaning up on tiptoes to scout the items lining the higher shelves. Locating a jar of honey and a canister of whipped cream, he smiled to himself as a plan of sorts formed in his mind’s eye.

“Perfect,” he said impishly, licking his lips as he gathered the items and placed them on the bench beside him. 

Jiyong hoisted himself up onto the counter as Seunghyun turned to face him, punnet in hand. Jiyong quickly removed his shirt, flinging it carelessly onto the floor. Seunghyun watched on in awe as Jiyong removed the lid from the honey, dipped his forefinger and middle fingers inside to scoop out a large glob letting it slowly slide down his fingers. He slipped the middle finger into his mouth and slid it suggestively across his tongue as large messy trickles of the oozy liquid slid down his chin and onto his chest.

“Now, mi dulce diablo,” Jiyong purred at him with half-lidded eyes, “I’m gonna _need_ you over here.”

He crooked a honey-dipped finger to motion him over before sliding the same finger across his chest letting the thick trail of honey slide down his smooth skin. Seunghyun’s mouth went dry and his body felt as though it was set ablaze at the sight of Jiyong perched on his kitchen bench – shirtless and dripping. He briefly noticed the purpling mark on his chest had faded somewhat and he wondered how the daisy chain on those milky thighs was faring. When Seunghyun registered that he was still standing in the middle of his kitchen – rendered utterly immobile – he willed his feet into motion toward his exquisite reward.

Jiyong spread his legs further apart as Seunghyun slipped into the space between, the gelato punnet quickly joining the other items on the counter. Jiyong tugged on the bottom edge of Seunghyun’s V-neck with sticky fingers signalling for its removal while dabbing a free finger into the honey on his skin and suckling it off noisily. Seunghyun acquiesced, discarding the shirt in haste, his arms quickly coiling around Jiyong’s middle to latch his mouth onto an exposed honey-slicked nipple.

Jiyong threw his head back; panting at the sensation of Seunghyun’s teeth lashed to the peaked nub, tongue wildly flicking and sending ripples of pulsing electricity through his core. Jiyong’s fingers tangled in his hair as he pushed forward into Seunghyun’s unrelenting assault of teeth and tongue. Seunghyun slowly relinquished his hold pushing Jiyong further back down on the counter as his hot tongue laved a long, slow line down his middle. Jiyong’s watched in rapt attention as Seunghyun slowly slid the zipper of his pants down with his teeth, his eyes locked on Jiyong’s the entire way down.

Jiyong leant back on his elbows as Seunghyun roughly removed his pants, where they quickly joined his shirt in a discarded puddle of fabric on the kitchen floor. Seunghyun pulled his hips down on the bench to line his mouth up with Jiyong’s straining erection. There was a wicked glint in his eye as he cast his eyes over to the food items lined up beside them. With one hand he reached for the punnet of chocolate gelato. He popped the lid off with his thumb, dipping two fingers into the slowly melting mixture and scooping a large swipe of the gelato into his mouth.

Jiyong watched in rapt attention, curious as to his intentions. Seunghyun gave him his answer in short order quickly dropping his head between his legs and slipping his mouth over his hardness. The mixed sensations of Seunghyun’s hot mouth and the coolness of the gelato against his skin making him shudder and moan. The initial contact of the cold against his hot skin made him flinch but Seunghyun continued the slow wet assault down the length of his cock making his hips pitch forward into that deliciously warm-wet cavern.

Seunghyun gripped the firm curves of his ass as he increased his pace breaking Jiyong down with each bob of his head and swirl of his tongue. Jiyong’s legs hung over his shoulders and his head dropped back as Seunghyun kneaded the luscious curves of his ass while he worked him into a fever pitch.

With each delicious bob of his head, each delightful swirl of that wicked tongue around the head of his dick and with each hollowing of his cheeks into a succulent vacuum of slick heat and pressure, Jiyong thought he’d come undone. But he didn’t. Seunghyun wouldn’t let him. He kept him on the razor’s edge – he built him up and then slowed until he almost stopped and Jiyong gasped and panted and pleaded but Seunghyun refused to back down. He cast a glance up at him and Jiyong witnessed all shades of that same devilish swagger that had drawn him in three nights prior in the blink of an eye.

Seunghyun held his gaze – heated and mischievous – as his mouth slid down his length and back up again before releasing him with a slick wet pop. Seunghyun smiled up at him rakishly as he suggested they move onto the floor. The condiments followed them down, one by one. Jiyong grabbed the canister of whipped cream, shook it and quickly lined his tongue with a trail of puffy white cream, then down onto his chest into a long line down his stomach. He licked his lips in a circular motion leaving a messy trace of it around his mouth. Jiyong beckoned Seunghyun forward with a flick of his brow and he acquiesced, crushing his lips against his and suckling every last trace of the dairy from his lips and tongue.

Seunghyun pulled Jiyong up into his lap as they kissed, his legs crossed loosely beneath Jiyong as he drew him in closer. The combination of whipped cream and honey now making them slick and tacky as it melted against their heated skin. Jiyong rocked against him, desperate for more heat and friction; he was so close and just needed a little push to hit his crescendo. Seunghyun reached for the open jar of honey again, taking a large dollop of the glossy mass on his fingers he reached down between them to take them both in hand. He moved in slow twisting strokes and Jiyong rocked into him, moaning into his mouth. In one, two, three drawn out strokes he was there – his white-hot release spouting between them, body shuddering and stilling as he keened into the honey-slicked hollow of Seunghyun’s throat.

They settled into a slow rocking motion, Seunghyun’s hand still caressing them both at a languid pace as Jiyong slowly descended from the heights of his orgasm. He leant back slightly, lips parted with an arm around Seunghyun’s neck to anchor himself. Seunghyun was fast becoming addicted to the sweetly blissed out and unfocused look in Jiyong’s eyes after he came. His breathing was rapid and unsteady and Seunghyun held him close until he felt him slowly drifting back down to earth.

“Welcome back, baby,” Seunghyun husked against his lips. He pushed forward gently taking Jiyong’s plump lower lip into his mouth, suckling the sweet sticky flesh into his mouth, his tongue softly lapping along the thick edge, bodies still slowing rocking together. Jiyong leant into his kiss, lapping his tongue into Seunghyun’s mouth and gliding his tongue against his lovers’.

Seunghyun finally relinquished his kiss and his hold on them and reached for a drawer next to his head. He blindly fished around until his fingers landed on what he was looking for. He withdrew his hand and pushed the drawer closed again producing two spoons. Jiyong smiled down at him.

“But...” he began as he reached down and took Seunghyun’s hardness in hand. Seunghyun gasped, eyes slipping closed as a strangled noise issued from the back of his throat. “I haven’t... you haven’t...” Jiyong slowly flicked his wrist up making Seunghyun lurch forward, his breath catching and the spoons almost slipping out of his grasp.

“No...,” he whimpered against Jiyong’s chest, “it’s okay. Soon, baby.”

Jiyong didn’t relent, his fingers trailing in a slow and deliberate caress up and down the length of his shaft. Seunghyun bit his lip as he reluctantly drew his hand away, meeting his eyes his pupils blown wide: “I can wait, honey. I know you’re so gonna make it worth my while. My neighbours really will know your name, if they didn’t already.” Seunghyun flicked his tongue into Jiyong’s mouth pulling away quickly before Jiyong could catch him with his teeth.

Jiyong smirked. “I really,” a small nip at his throat, “really will.” His tongue drew the fleshy lobe of Seunghyun’s ear into his mouth and between his teeth. He gently pulled away and Seunghyun groaned low in his chest.

“You really will be the death of me, you stunning little minx,” Seunghyun gently tapped a cold spoon against the bare flesh of his ass making the blond gasp and chuckle at the sensation.

“Now,” Seunghyun said as he reached for the punnet, “what’s say for now we finish this punnet off and see where we end up, huh?”

 

*

 

The gelato was initially spoon fed to each other before it degenerated into being passed between their mouths on heated tongues through languid push-pull osculation.

Melting drips of the chocolaty confection were slowly licked from their skin, sucked tenderly from fingers and nipples and in slow lines from chest to navel and back again. Sticky-sweet and barely sated, their ravenous appetites were stirred and roused once again as tongues and lips and teeth greedily devoured.

Jiyong scooped the last spoonful of the dessert into his mouth and delighted in the forlorn look on Seunghyun’s face. He leant forward, nudging his cheek with the tip of his nose. He pressed his ice-cream cooled lips against Seunghyun’s hot mouth before pushing the quickly melting mouthful between Seunghyun’s lips where his tongue was kept a willing prisoner. Seunghyun suckled until the rapidly melting ice cream was gone, moaning around his tongue like he was the most delectable morsel.

Small trickles of the last mouthful slipped down their chins and joined the rest of the sticky mass covering their bodies. Seunghyun took his time tasting him and removing every last drip of chocolate gelato and honey and cream from his skin. Once the last traces of the sticky sweet confectionery had been lapped up, he kept going seemingly unable to stop. His tongue laved a wet-hot trail and dipped into the small hollow of his navel making Jiyong giggle and buckle under him.

“Oh god, no stop!” Jiyong protested, chuckling and gently pushing his head away. Seunghyun looked up at him then, a wide grin blooming across his face.

“Ah, okay okay.” Seunghyun relented planting soft kisses against his hip bones. His lips made a return trip back up his body until he was at eye level with him again. Seunghyun looked down at himself and back up at Jiyong. “So, my sweet prince. Shall we clean up a little?”

“Only if you promise that we’re gonna get very very _very_ dirty right after.”

Seunghyun stood and pulled him up from the floor. He leant in close to his ear to grit out: “It’s not only a promise but a personal guarantee.”

 

*

 

Jiyong was fast becoming accustomed to showering with Seunghyun. It seemed to be an integral part of their newly formed pattern of being. It felt completely natural and uncomplicated and he wasn’t sure he’d ever tire of it. Slicking him up with soap and washing him down between tender kisses and caresses before the favour was returned. Then they’d dry each other off which seemed to quickly deteriorate into more kissing, frantic caresses and mounting friction.                                                                                                                     

Drawn back into Seunghyun’s bed through breathless kisses, Jiyong took control. Reaching into the bedside drawer, he found what he needed and proceeded to strap Seunghyun down to the bed. His fingers landed on a we-vibe in the bedside drawer along with some lube and condoms. He slipped the drawer closed and eyeing Seunghyun seductively, he lubed up the little vibrator. Jiyong wrapped it around his sheathed cock setting the vibration at the lowest setting. Seunghyun shuddered as the little pulsing toy sent fiery splinters of arousal sparking under his skin. Jiyong smiled, straddling his hips and lubing him up.

He removed the toy and made sure it was adequately prepared. He gently pushed the larger of the curled arms inside Seunghyun, making him arch and moan as he did. Jiyong gently folded the smaller arm so it was nestled along Seunghyun’s perineum and balls. He grabbed the little remote and pressed the button watching as Seunghyun’s mouth fell open, panting hard, his eyes glazed over while the little toy pulsed inside him. Jiyong ensured that it had was nestled against the little bundle of nerves that made it hard to breathe or focus on anything but the delectable sensations flooding through him.

Jiyong smirked; completely satisfied with his handiwork before he turned his attentions back to Seunghyun’s thus far neglected cock. He added more lube and lined himself up, slowly sinking down on to him until he was fully seated, Seunghyun releasing faltering huffs as he slowly sunk down onto him. Jiyong gasped for air and sweat pearled on his brow as he stilled, the subdued pulses from the sex toy filtering through him. Once he was used to the sensation of Seunghyun inside of him, he began riding him for all he was worth swivelling his hips and bucking until Seunghyun’s eyes rolled back in his head, his back arching as he screamed wild obscenities to the heavens.

The pressure of Jiyong’s walls drawing him in and the vibration seeming to come from everywhere proving too much for him to last very long. Jiyong smiled down at him as he rode out the last vestiges of his rapturous peak. He was beginning to take the greatest pleasure in breaking Seunghyun down like this, strapped down and purely at his mercy.

Fiery sparks of electricity still fired deep inside Seunghyun, seeming to draw out the last shuddering pulses of his climax, elongating and stretching them until Jiyong’s own stuttering cries soon followed. Jiyong slumped forward, breathing hard against Seunghyun’s chest, his sweat mingling with Seunghyun’s.

Yes, Jiyong was certain that this was also something he might just _love_ getting used to.

 

*

 

As they lay in the heady afterglow, disengaged, limbs lazily entangled Seunghyun propped his head up on his fist his fingers gently sweeping the sharp curve of Jiyong’s hipbones and across some of the fading bruises from night’s prior. He slung his arm across his middle reaching across him to light a fresh cigarette. Jiyong reached up to trace the curve of his ear with his finger and he wondered if the shape of an ear could be considered beautiful. Seunghyun smiled, dimples carving deep into his cheek and Jiyong’s heart faltered.

Oh shit, Jiyong knew he was in deep. Way too deep but he wasn’t sure he wanted to return to the shallows. Not just yet, maybe never again. He sighed as Seunghyun passed the cigarette to him. He took a long drag, exhaling a blue-grey plume into the air above them.

Seunghyun caught his eye, they shared a smile and he idly wondered what the blond was thinking about. Seunghyun suppressed the giddy little flicker bounding around his insides taking a slow draw on the cigarette they shared helped. A little. The divine creature sharing his bed was making him insatiably curious. A plan had been hatching so he decided to throw it out there to see what his reaction would be.

“Hey, you know we can’t keep going like this, right?” Seunghyun said, tapping out the ash into the ashtray resting against Jiyong’s hip.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Jiyong asked, looking up at Seunghyun with a furrowed brow.

“Oh, god. No, I didn’t mean it like that, honey. I could positively devour you for days on end and it still wouldn’t be enough,” Seunghyun purred reassuringly, his hand resting softly against Jiyong’s chest as the smoke from the cigarette between his fingers curled into filigreed patterns in the air above them. It was a statement of fact that he didn’t quite know how else to phrase, as inelegant as it may have been.

“I just meant that we evidently need a hell of a lot more time...um...getting to know each other. More than a busy workweek can afford us,” he said slipping his head down into the crook of his arm so his mouth was level with Jiyong’s ear. “What are you doing this weekend? And by that, I mean from about 4:45 on Friday afternoon? Because I really,” Seunghyun leant in to plant a soft kiss against his throat, “really wanna get to know you, Ji.”

Jiyong shuddered against the soft words murmured in that delicious velvety tone that made his insides buckle and churn into a heated knot of libertine desire. Was he really proposing an entire uninterrupted weekend of licentious delights with his favourite demon? Because he was so fucking down for that, and then some.  

“What did you have in mind, beautiful?” Jiyong asked turning his head to meet his eyes. He was trying to keep his fluttering heart under control but the look in Seunghyun’s eyes was making it nigh on impossible. Jiyong felt like his composure could unravel at any given moment...but he was fast becoming okay with it if what he read in Seunghyun’s eyes was any indication.

“Well, I was thinking,” Seunghyun cupped his face and laid a tender swipe of his tongue across his lips, “maybe a little of that? And possibly...” he rumbled low against his ear making him shudder, “a little of this,” a slow trail of nibbled kisses across his collarbone, “and most _definitely_ a whole lot of this,” he said as his hand trailed down his body and slipped between his legs to cup his balls in his hand making Jiyong arch up into his touch, bite his lip and gasp. “How does that sound, my beautiful Seraphim?”

Seunghyun regarded him hungrily, a gnawing insatiable desire that was no doubt reflected in his own eyes. Jiyong merely nodded up at him, eyes half-lidded, licking and biting his lip as he pushed down into Seunghyun’s hand willing him to keep going. _Just a little more, baby, yeah that’s it._ Seunghyun pressed in, slowly kneading his testicles, fingers dipping further down to gently stroke the tight ring of nerve-endings making Jiyong’s breath catch and his eyelids flutter.

“Mmm, fuck!” came the breathy reply. “Yes...god...fuck... _please_...” he stuttered as he rolled his hips in time with Seunghyun’s ministrations.

Seunghyun crushed out the spent cigarette in the ashtray on the bed beside them. He shifted in place to place it on the bedside table, his fingers still working Jiyong into a panting wreck.

“So, it’s settled then?”

Jiyong continued panting through Seunghyun’s measured assault now moving up along his cock.

“Sweet Jesus, fuck _yessss_!”

Seunghyun smiled.

 

_Excellent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a monstrous Luddite, I can't figure out how to link stuff here so if you're curious about the we-vibe (version 3), google image search it but definitely not in public bc, ya know, NSFW and all that jazz. :)


	10. Of Thorns and Ice

After their Monday night liaison, Jiyong arrived at work on Tuesday morning only a few minutes late (wearing clothes borrowed from Seunghyun’s wardrobe and a barely contained sleepy grin). Jaejoong was at his heel the second he stepped out of the elevator.

“Morning,” Jaejoong sing-song greeted him. He quickly took in Jiyong’s slightly oversized shirt and quietly pleased demeanour before adding in a loud whisper behind his hand: “Hooker!”

Jiyong side-eyed him, laughed and shoulder checked him as they walked toward the office. The cheeky shit had been laying in wait for him. Typical.

“Hey! Like you’ve done any better,” Jiyong retorted, flicking a small purpling hickey visible just above the stiff line of Jaejoong’s collar.

“Ah, fuck,” he whispered, he raised his hand to rub along the small blemish. “Thought I’d covered them all!” They both laughed and stopped in at the kitchenette to make cups of god-awful-but-it-will-do coffee.

“By the way, Director Yang was over the moon with your work yesterday.”

“Really?” Jiyong swallowed hard. For some reason, catching the Director’s notice made him a little nervous – even if it was positive. He sipped at the bitter brew and swallowed it down, hoping it would work its magic and keep his eyes open and synapses firing for the next eight hours.

“Yeah, of course. And if you keep pumping out the lyric sheets at the rate you are, you’re going to put the rest of the team to shame!” Jae said with a broad grin.

Ah, crap. That was all Jiyong needed was to piss off the seniors. “Ohhhkay. So, uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, “should I slow down my submissions then?”

“Hell no, bro. Screw those slow pokes,” he said slapping Jiyong on the shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze. “You just keep on keeping on. Don’t worry about them. Some of them are career slackers who could probably use a rocket under their butts!”

Jiyong rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Jae. I’m sure they’ll really appreciate hearing that.” Jiyong quickly looked around to see if any of the said seniors were within earshot. Thankfully, none were. He huffed out a relieved sigh. “See you at lunch?”

“Sure thing. I’ll swing by and collect you. We’ve got a lot to talk about,” he winked at Jiyong as he walked away. “Later, player.” Jae was already halfway down the hallway when Jiyong slumped into his chair, drank more of his coffee and logged on to start his day.

 

*

 

TEN TWENTY-THREE AM

Jiyong’s desk phone rang, shocking him out of a beautiful daydream he was dozily committing to the screen in front of him in iambic pentameter.

“Hi Jiyong!” It was Sabine, the Director’s PA and front desk attendant (she refused the title of Receptionist, found it belittling to the work she actually did).

“Hey Sabine. What’s up?”

“Oh, not much. Just a delivery for you is all.”

“Uhhhh... really? What is it?” Jiyong asked his curiosity piqued. He never received deliveries at work.

“I think it’s probably best if you come and see for yourself, Ji!” she chirruped in his ear.

“Okay, be there in a few,” he said as he hung up.

An anxious commotion swirled inside his chest as he walked to the front desk. Sabine greeted him with an enthusiastic flapping and squeaking as she presented him with a beautiful bouquet of blood red roses.

“Secret admirer, Ji?” she asked, eyes conveying her desperate need to know who it was.

“Hmmm, something like that,” he responded casually, even though his insides were a quivering mass of elation. “Thanks, Sabine.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me who they’re from?”

“Nope!” Ji said and walked away with the flowers. She was faux-crestfallen.

“Aish, you’re no fun! No one ever tells me anything in this place!”

He pocketed the little white card sticking out of the top of the bouquet, saving it to read it somewhere privately. He knew exactly whom they were from without even looking at the card. Jiyong hummed and smiled to himself as he placed the flowers on his desk.

At that point, the rest of the office became meerkats. Heads popping up over partitions, looking around to see if anyone else saw what they saw. The meerkats started muttering amongst themselves: _Who were they for? Who were they from? Was it a special occasion? Someone’s birthday? An anniversary?  Was it an apology?_

Jiyong chuckled quietly to himself at the flurry of excitement it had caused. His co-workers wanted to know everything and he playfully refused to divulge until they finally gave up their badgering for answers. He quietly disappeared into the bathroom locking himself inside a cubicle to read the card in peace.

_Ji, thank you for an amazing weekend. Can’t wait to dine with you again. S. x_

Ji smiled broadly clutching the little white card to his chest. The excitable flurry burst forth, his heart and head melding together in a dreamy dance and he did little to stop them in their merry way.

 

*

 

By five-fifteen pm, Jiyong’s eyes were losing focus and his head was swimming – not only from all work and lack of sleep – his mind seemingly unable to focus on anything but Seunghyun. He had been getting emails back and forth from Jaejoong all morning and afternoon about it. He refused to speak of anything else over lunch and Jiyong was desperate to hear his news but Jae wasn’t interested in sharing. Again. 

He finally shut down his computer and said his goodnights as he made his way home for the night, the gorgeous bouquet in tow.

After fighting his way through peak hour, he finally arrived home. He virtually slid into his apartment, placed the blooms in a vase (of which he snapped a few pictures on his phone), slipped out of Seunghyun's shirt, showered, ate a little something and all but tumbled into bed.

His phone buzzed.

Seunghyun: _Did you get my little present? And is it Friday yet? X_

Jiyong smirked and pushed his face into his pillow. He had to do something to assuage the tingling swarm rising inside his chest. He sighed; biting his lip to hold down the smile he felt tugging at the corners of his mouth and responded:

Jiyong: _Yes, I did. And they’re incredibly beautiful, Seunghyun. Thank you. W(‘ 0 ’)W_

He attached the picture of the flowers.

Jiyong: _Three more sleeps... ^3^_

Seunghyun: _You are more than welcome, my sweet Seraphim. x_

_And they will never compare to your beauty._

_._

_._

_._

_Hmmph! That’s about 3 too many! :(_

Jiyong chuckled behind his hand at Seunghyun’s sweet and sullen response.

Jiyong: _Are you pouting, mi dulce diablo? 0.o_

Seunghyun: _...Maybe? You’re not here & I’m not there._

_So you’ll never know... ;)_

Jiyong could see exactly where this was heading. Before long, one of them would be on the other one’s door step and the point of the exercise would be lost... as would all the sleep they were supposed to be getting. He had to stay the course, put the idea on ice and exercise restraint – they both did. Sleep was important and he told Seunghyun so. As much as he desperately wanted the opposite, they could wait. His work was going to suffer otherwise and Seunghyun had a deadline of his own looming.

Seunghyun: _But of course, you’re right, sweet Seraphim._

_Alas, the mundane world needs us in attendance._

_The myriad delights of your company shall be mine once again in a few short days._

_Until then – sweet dreams, angel. S. xo_

Jiyong stifled a delighted squeak into his pillow before he responded in kind, outdoing the number of hugs and kisses Seunghyun had sent previously.

Just how the hell he was going to get through the rest of this thorny week this way was anyone’s guess. As he pondered that thought, the incessant buzz of his insides was finally consigned to a dull roar and he slipped under the gentle rolling waves of sleep and into decadent dreams of a sweet red demon.


End file.
